Almost Human
by Sakura Shark
Summary: Bienvenido seas, cazador. No perdamos el tiempo. Yo empezaré a contar y tú a escuchar, pero te advierto que la historia que tengo para ti no es de buenos ni de malos ni de la belleza del romance. Esta historia trata sobre la cobardía y el deshonor, y lo corrosivo que puede ser el amor para el alma y el corazón. Sabiendo eso, ¿aún estás dispuesto a escucharla hasta el final?
1. Prólogo

**I. Prólogo**

* * *

Este era un joven cazador de historias, fascinado con las leyendas y los cantos de los bardos y los juglares, con las voces cansadas y las pausas carrasposas, con los artistas itinerantes y sus burdas, pero colmadas de encanto, representaciones. Un cazador que iba de taberna en taberna, de plaza en plaza y de parque en parque. Conocía más caminos de los que la mayoría si quiera podría recordar, y más ciudades de las que cualquiera podría nombrar.

Silencioso, escucha profesional, se pagaba la vida cumpliendo encargos de rescates o "pérdidas". Reservado y discreto, al trote de su caballo no había reputación que le siguiera, mas quien se topaba de frente con él, en la multitud ebria o en la solitaria travesía, bajaba la cabeza por la mera reacción animal de la criatura débil que comprende que cuanto puede hacer, es tratar de no llamar la atención del depredador.

El cazador viajó de punta a cabo de continentes, y escuchó la historia del mundo contada en distintas versiones, del hito de sus albores gloriosos al de las profecías funestas que preveían su ocaso.

Amaba las historias o buscaba algo. Quizás ambas.

Escuchó cantares de reyes y reinas, de príncipes y princesas, de dioses y diosas, de demonios y fantasmas, de hadas y elfos, de dragones y leviatanes, de brujos y hechiceras, de héroes y villanos, de mortales e inmortales, de los más grandes y temibles a los más pequeños y bondadosos, de los colosales bonachones y amables a los diminutos mortíferos y crueles. No se hartaba de hacerlo, de exprimir de las gargantas roncas de los cuentacuentos aun el más banal de sus relatos.

Tales eran sus ansia de historias que un día… se las acabó, y exigiendo saber más, dio con un pobre flautista que no contaba nada a nadie, que tan sólo tocaba su vieja flauta para ganarse unos peniques o un pan.

Valiéndose del filo de su espada el cazador lo obligó a decirle de quién pudiera saciar su inusual apetito, aleteando en su espalda una raída capa negra como si de una bestia se tratara secundando la amenaza de su amo.

El flautista, aterrado y urgido por salvar el pellejo, acudió a las habladurías de la gente, esas de las que se enteraba cuando ignoraban su presencia insignificante llenando de notas el fondo de las conversaciones. Habladurías que anteceden a las leyendas:

«Al oriente, lo más al oriente que pueda ir, en la ruinas anormales de un viejo castillo, vive un ermitaño que cuenta historias oscuras y tristes. Nadie las repite, porque nadie quiere tal amargura sazonando su comida, acompañando su trago o llegando a oídos de sus hijos. Dicen que es un loco al que le partieron el alma y el corazón.»

El flautista vivió, si les interesa saberlo, y el cazador consiguió lo que quería, o una pista.

Montó su corcel tirando rumbo al oriente, lo más al oriente que pudo ir, buscando las ruinas anormales de un viejo palacio donde viviera un ermitaño que contara historias oscuras y tristes, de esas que nadie repite porque nadie quiere tal amargura sazonando su comida, acompañando su trago o llegando a oídos de sus hijos. Un loco al que le partieron el alma y el corazón.

 **. . .**

Para cuando llegó lo más oriente, zampándose un par de historias viejas que lo alimentaron de forma escuálida en el trayecto, arribó a un territorio yermo en el que los cascos de su caballo retumbaron inquietantes. Inmutable en la soledad de suelo cuarteado, de árboles y hierbas marchitos, rastreó su objetivo en las palabras quebradizas de los escasos humanos que vivían en esa desgracia de región.

Fue una noche sin luna y sin estrellas, a la luz de una antorcha, que su montura se detuvo delante de un conjunto de piedras y le fue imposible hacerla echar un paso más. Molesto e impaciente, desmontó amenazando seguir a pie, y al girarse para cumplir, el fuego iluminó unas escalinatas melladas en un monte inserto en el medio del paisaje estéril.

No hubo duda. No necesitó pensar. Amarrando el caballo a un tronco desnudo subió los deteriorados peldaños. La antorcha crepitando con las finas corrientes de aire conforme ascendía.

En la cima un viejo palacio le dio la bienvenida a su decadencia, extraído de las narraciones sobre un reino que pereció siglos atrás, y cuyas tierras pasaron a ser dominio de la actual sangre real que reinaba en un trono lejos, muy lejos de ahí, que en antaño fuera la sede de un poder y jurisdicción propios. Reconocía su extraña arquitectura y origen de epopeyas antiguas.

Atravesó el amplio patio invadido de hierbajos, el empedrado botado por raíces, casqueado por la inclemencia de los años. Se adentró en la negrura de la inmensa ruina de maderas corroídas por las épocas y carcomidas por las termitas. Las puertas _shoji_ botadas de sus rieles y los escenarios del papel _washi_ devorados por las polillas, o destrozados por un suceso devastador y desconocido ocurrido en un pasado sin registros, eran sombras plasmadas en la penumbra, gimiendo a crujidos por los soplos de viento que se colaban en la estructura.

Cuidando no caer en las trampas en que se convirtieron los _tatamis_ , frágiles y quebradizos a un peso distinto al del abandono y las criaturas del área desértica y despoblada, revisó de arriba a abajo, habitación por habitación.

Se internó en las celdas de los calabozos, viendo un par de huesos colgando de grilletes oxidados sujetos a las paredes. En las cocinas no había ni ratas. Las estaciones consumieron libros y papiros en la biblioteca. En algunas estancias se amontonaban rastros de una batalla en la que pareciera que cañones entraron a disparar, o garras gigantes arañaron la edificación. Halló vasijas vacías, peinetas y animales muertos, no al loco ermitaño.

Al borde de la desesperación, en el piso más alto, observó su esperanza renacer: luz.

Recluido en una esquina del castillo, recargado contra una pared en un cuarto exuberante, lo encontró. Lo llamaban loco, le decían ermitaño, más no parecía ni lo uno ni lo otro.

Sentado en almohadones de seda e hilos de oro, iluminado por decenas de velas, un libro blanco y rojo en manos, ataviado por ropas extravagantes y ricas, el hombre alzó su mirada viéndolo irrumpir. No hubo sorpresa ni miedo en el avellana de sus ojos, sino una misteriosa bienvenida con la que finalizó su lectura, dejándola a un costado.

—Buscas historias, cazador —afirmación directa—, varios lo han hecho pero nadie se ha ido satisfecho tras escuchar lo que tengo para contar —sonrió juguetón. Sus rasgos orientales se acentuaron—. Quienes vienen quieren oír relatos de buenos y malos que ensalcen el heroísmo y el valor; o de amor que exalten su pureza y poder.

»Sin embargo…

Señaló un cojín situado frente a él, uno en que apenas entonces reparó el cazador. Y si bien lo señalaba no era invitación inmediata. Estaba sujeta a una decisión:

—La historia (porque sólo tengo una), aunque de buenos y de malos, es más sobre la cobardía y el deshonor, y lo corrosivo que puede ser el amor para el alma y el corazón. No es bella y menos su final, por eso nadie que la haya escuchado la repite.

»¿Aun así…?

El cazador no esperó ni un segundo para sentarse. El ermitaño rio.

—Conoces lo que quieres —pese a aparentar mantener su humor, su mirar decayó—. Me recuerdas a alguien —"no estoy seguro de a quién", añadió en el silencio que cortó al acomodarse—. No perdamos tiempo y comencemos, pero has de saber…

Sumiéndolos en una penumbra amenazante las llamas de las velas menguaron, subrayando la advertencia del ermitaño, teatral pero genuinamente.

—No podrás marcharte hasta que termine de hablar. Si intentas hacerlo antes de que acabe, jamás te irás —dijo eso despacio, con la calma y seguridad de quien ha cumplido el ultimátum más veces de las que conviene imaginar.

—Entiendo —aceptó el cazador, y la intensidad de las velas volvió.

El ermitaño cerró los ojos ubicándose en una época lejana, robando de ella la historia que habría de narrar, la historia triste y trágica de un amor casi inhumano.

* * *

 **Notas** :

Tardé más de lo pensado en publicar el inicio de este fanfic pero aquí está, y ojalá les agrade.

La periodicidad, dada la extensión de los capítulos y el hecho de que ya llevo la mitad adelantada sólo en espera de revisión, será semanal. Aproximadamente cada lunes.

Aclararé que la idea surgió de una imagen que publicaron en el grupo de facebook de Bungou Stray Dogs – Traducciones, así que va dedicado especialmente para quienes me apoyaron con la idea ahí, y a Azuki, quien me ha soportado como mi beta. ¡Te quiero un montón!

Dicho eso, gracias de antemano por sus comentarios / reviews, votos, por compartir o recomendar la historia, o tan sólo por leer. Gracias.

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _Shoji:_ puerta corrediza tradicional de la arquitectura japonesa.

 _Washi:_ tipo de papel traslucido que se coloca en las puertas shoji.

 _Tatamis:_ estera con que suele recubrirse los pisos de las habitaciones principales de las casas estilo japonés.


	2. Pacto

**II. Pacto**

* * *

Érase una vez, porque todas las historias dignas de contarse empiezan así, aunque esta historia de digna no tenga ni el inicio ni el fin; en un imperio remoto, pequeño pero próspero y en paz, gobernado por una familia con un único hijo heredero al trono… No es verdad. A veces trato de adornar la historia y hacerla más llevadera de lo que fue. Quizás una parte de mi desea que el príncipe que alguna vez vivió en este sitio, trascienda y no se pierda en el olvido, al no ser su historia de valientes y monstruos, ni del bien venciendo al mal, o una odisea romántica colmada de bailes.

Permíteme replantear el inicio.

Érase una vez, en un imperio remoto, pequeño y al borde de la destrucción, con la sequía arrasando sus cultivos y el hambre comprimiendo el estómago y las fuerzas de su gente y ganado, en el ojo de los reinos poderosos colindantes; un emperador desesperado. Sí, todo empieza con él, sentado en el trono, luciendo una armadura _kozane_ vergonzosamente aferrada a la piel pegada a sus huesos, un gobernante que no tenía para comer y menos para alimentar a su pueblo.

Afuera del palacio sus súbditos morían arrumbados en las calles y hacinados junto a los pozos vacíos.

Tal era la hambruna y la sequía que incluso los senos de su esposa, la emperatriz, se negaban a producir leche para dar de mamar a su hijo, a quien la muerte velaba de cerca y le besaba la frente con fiebres altas.

El bebé ya no lloraba, ya no gemía, sólo dormía en una espera silenciosa y funesta.

Días aciagos y largos, calurosos y secos.

Noches frías sin gota de agua o una semilla.

Meses de azote inclemente de la naturaleza contra un pueblo que no entendía el pecado por el que los dioses los castigaban. Áridas sus gargantas, producían ecos terrosos de lamentos que no concretaban ningún rezo, y las rodillas desgastadas de tanto caer no los aguantaban ni para orar.

El emperador sufría la pena de a quienes debía proteger siendo su soberano, y consumía sus energías restantes en pensar en una solución. Pensar, pues ni siquiera hallaba el aliento que lo asiera a un caballo a marchar de expedición en busca de agua o alimento —¡o un milagro!—, cual hizo hasta que no hubo más hombres que llevar consigo ni monturas.

—Mi Señor —entró arrastrándose la matrona, una anciana que le exprimía vida a la muerte a horcajadas en su jorobada espalda. El atardecer caía fuera—. Mi Señor —repitió llorando sin lágrimas, ni agua había para eso—. La Señora… se nos ha ido la Señora.

Contempló a la anciana desde el sitio privilegiado donde veía a su imperio derrumbarse, queriendo encontrar el chiste, la broma en sus palabras, dando únicamente con una tragedia terrible.

Era un emperador con un imperio desmoronándose, como el barro seco que no ha sido quemado y se amontona, un emperador de un pueblo hambriento y moribundo, un emperador con un heredero nacido en temporada asesina. Un emperador sin su emperatriz.

Incapaz de soportar más, gritó y maldijo a los dioses, sacó fuerza de donde no había y rompió las estatuas de sus antepasados con su gastada _katana_. Desquitó su coraje, estalló encajando en el suelo el filo de la hoja, quebrándola, y cayó aferrado al mango ensangrentado por el esfuerzo.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, la furia ahogada en la tristeza.

—Su hijo necesitaba líquidos para sobrevivir —contestó sin asustarse por los arrebatos justificables de Su Señor—, y recordó que por su cuerpo aun corría sangre. Se abrió las venas —añadió con lentitud—. Él niño vive, pero ella no.

La locura y la desesperación en un acto de amor.

—Retírate.

—Señor —se acercó la mujer, temiendo un acto precipitado y perturbado por parte de cuanto quedaba de los pilares que sostenían a un imperio en desgracia.

—¡Sal! —la orden retumbó poderosa y abatida, obligándola a obedecer.

Al cerrarse las puertas del salón, soltó la espada.

—Sé que estás ahí, te he sentido desde hace días. Ya no hay necesidad de que te ocultes. ¡Aparece! —gritó a la nada, enloqueciendo, o a algo, aceptando su existencia—. ¡Aparece, maldito demonio!

—¿Demonio?

El aire se le atrapó en los pulmones, con una presión siniestra flotando a su alrededor, helada y ominosa. Giró despacio y lo encontró ahí, donde antes no había nadie, sentado en el trono, cómodo y sonriente, una pierna cruzada sobre la contraria y los brazos apoyados en el recargabrazos. Un hombre con el cabello y los ojos del color de la tierra marchita y oscura de su imperio, vistiendo un _kosode_ y _hakama_ blancos, y un _haori_ negro confeccionado en una tela indefinida recortada de las mismas sombras. Bajo la ropa, el cuerpo de apariencia humana de aquel ser, iba cubierto de vendas hasta las muñecas y el cuello.

—Un demonio habría venido a ti hace mucho, son criaturas impacientes —explicó—. Carecen del sosiego o la inteligencia suficientes, y más de la combinación necesaria para aguardar y dar con el momento adecuado en que la pieza ha de ser movida, o la presa devorada.

Para erguirse se sirvió de su _katana_.

—¿Me moverás o me devoraras?

—Depende de lo que ofrezcas.

El emperador traslució su desconcierto.

—Los demonios ofrecen de acuerdo a sus términos y limitaciones —aclaró con un bostezo—. A seres como yo, tú nos ofreces de acuerdo a tus términos y limitaciones, y nosotros tomamos y concedemos si nos parece, nos retiramos o te asesinamos —concluyó indiferente.

—Tú eres…

En una ráfaga blanca la criatura cruzó la estancia, materializándose frente a él, silenciando su boca con una venda que se ató a su cabeza, serpiente blanquecina, dejando al descubierto los ojos en los que saltaban venas rojizas de desnutrición y terror.

—No lo digas —advirtió—. Jamás lo hagas, ¿entendido?

Tras asentir fue liberado.

—Puedes llamarme Dazai —improvisó el resto—… el nigromante.

—¿Nigromante?

—Será una buena explicación para tu gente si cumplo tu deseo.

»Apresuraré las cosas. A diferencia de mis semejantes detesto que ustedes los humanos se tomen su tiempo en plantear una oferta, cuando claramente sé cuál será la demanda.

Sonriendo de pie en el centro de la desdicha, la criatura estiró los brazos, deseoso por emprender el plan urdido en la malicia de su expresión, y listo para una espera larga por el fruto.

—Te daré un imperio prospero, al que nada le falte, ni comida ni agua ni tierra ni riquezas, si tú me das conquistas y guerra.

El rey vaciló. Con ojos desorbitados contuvo el aire.

—Quieres almas.

Haciendo un puchero de fastidio, Dazai se dio con una palmada en la cara.

—¿Qué te dije acerca de los demonios?

—Que no eres uno —recordó el emperador, degradado a un mortal ignorante.

—¿Entonces para qué querría insignificantes almas? —abanicó la insultante mosca de la idea con la mano, fuera de la conversación—. Como dije, quiero que expandas tu dominio.

—¿Quieres que lo haga en tu nombre?

Dazai lo observó fijamente y enseguida echó a reír.

—No soy un dios —la sonrisa del ser le heló la sangre—. Los dioses son negligentes —el _haori_ danzó en volutas de humo encima de una corriente inexistente—. Pensé que sabías qué era.

Si no era un dios y tampoco un demonio…

—Tú —a base descartar opciones pronunció el pronombre en reconocimiento, y tapó su propia boca. Las leyendas eran claras respecto a las leyes entorno a ese ser.

Alegre por saberse descubierto, Dazai suavizó la profundidad de sus ojos, en un gesto más inquietante que gentil.

—Las almas sacian el hambre de los demonios. Las alabanzas elevan el ego de los dioses. Yo sólo quiero —se inclinó, sosteniendo el mentón del soberano de un imperio en ruinas, marcado por la desnutrición— tu triunfo. ¿Me lo darás?

Una pausa, una meditación fugaz, y el emperador cerró los ojos y asintió.

—Excelente decisión —haciendo una reverencia el _haori_ se solidificó, adoptando un aspecto menos siniestro y sobrenatural—. A partir de hoy seré su nigromante, Mi Señor —sujetó su cadavérica mano, besando el dorso en juramento—, Akutagawa Kohei.

 **. . .**

—¿Debí resumir el pacto del emperador y la criatura a esa delgada línea?, no, no hay prisas y esta historia se ha de sufrir completa. Él, el príncipe, la soportó por años —la furia echa chispa, vaticina una explosión—, y resumir su origen es escupir en su memoria —la brasa se enciende con fuerza—, un insulto —se aviva—… una blasfemia —y se apaga con la voz quebrada.

Silencio.

* * *

 **Notas** :

El lunes iba a publicar pero… primero mi laptop me dijo que ya era justo y necesario que se fuera a mantenimiento (mañana volverá, creo), y después el internet se fue en toda la ciudad (nos suele pasar con cierta frecuencia), así que por eso apenas lo hago hoy. Una disculpa por eso y por la lentitud de la historia, y espero que el capítulo valiera la pena la espera y fuera de su agrado. Y una disculpa más porque, por lo mismo de la lap es posible que tarde un poquito más de la semana para publicar el siguiente capítulo. En verdad lo siento.

Como nota extra, no es por nada, pero empiezo a pensar que somos muy pocas las que shippeamos el Dazagawa.

Gracias por sus reviews / comentarios, votos, lecturas, y todo.

 ** _Glosario:_**

 _Kozane:_ tipo de armadura samurái, con la coraza formada por escamas individuales, utilizadas antes de la introducción de armas de fuego a Japón (pre-Sengoku).

 _Haori:_ especie de chaquete tradicional de la indumentaria japonesa, que se suele usar abierto por encima del kosode.

 _Kosode:_ similar a un kimono, menos ajustado y con la manga más corta, usualmente usado con un hakama.

 _Hakama:_ pantalón largo con pliegues.

 _Nigromante:_ usuario de la nigromancia, arte de magia oscura que manipula las fuerzas de la vida y la muerte (en particular esta última).


	3. Hubiera

**III. Hubiera**

* * *

—El Príncipe Akutagawa recupera fuerzas —anunció eufórica la joven nodriza mostrando al bebé envuelto en una cobija de bordes raídos, con dos mechones frontales blanqueados en las puntas, resaltando en el cabello negro, insignia genética de su herencia real.

El emperador suspiró aliviado y alzó la vista al cielo en agradecimiento a los dioses, costumbre que de inmediato corrigió. No. Los dioses no obraron el milagro por el que su pueblo y descendencia recuperaban el resplandor. Si a alguien le debía gratitud, era a él, al ser que lo seguía enarbolando una inocencia engañosa, coqueteando con cuanta mujer encontraba a su paso.

A esa criatura le debía la lluvia que prosiguió a su pacto y el dichoso encuentro a lo largo y ancho de su imperio, en las siguientes semanas, de rebaños de ovejas y reces, que acallaron estómagos hambrientos y llenaron establos vacíos. A él le debía los remedios con que fueron atendidos los moribundos y sanados los enfermos.

Y la criatura lo sabía.

—¿Ve, Mi Señor?, le dije que no debía temer por el Príncipe —se acercó al infante.

La nodriza apartó por instinto su preciada carga y enseguida, cayendo en un hipnótico trance de seducción, recapacitó descubriendo al sonrosado heredero.

Los ojos enormes y grisáceos, parecidos a los de su fallecida emperatriz, se mostraron eclipsados por Dazai, el nigromante. Un escalofrió recorrió al emperador por la devoción en los preciosos pedazos de hematita. Su hijo estiró una diminuta mano en dirección a Dazai. Este se inclinó depositando un beso en el dorso, sujetando su palma con el índice. Una acción que le caló hasta el alma, cual si acabaran de revelarle una visión de un futuro aciago.

El príncipe rio, agitándose en los brazos de la nodriza.

—Tiene don con los niños —comentó la mujer en tono ingenuo y coqueto, embelesada.

Dazai negó desviando la mirada hacia ella, sin quitar su atención del príncipe.

—No. Sólo con el Príncipe —respondió—. Al servir a su padre le sirvo también. ¿Cierto —se dirigió al emperador—, Mi Señor?

El emperador asintió y su cabeza se despejó. Notó un dolor que lo hizo consciente del sostener del mango de su _katana_ , con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Desentumió el puño y tragó saliva recordando el terror que lo inundó al ver como aquel ser era aceptado sin vacilaciones por su descendiente.

—Que vuelva a su habitación —ordenó a la nodriza—. Aun ha de velarse por la salud del porvenir del imperio —ocultó el porqué.

Deseaba estar con su hijo, era cuanto le quedaba de su esposa, del amor de su vida; sin embargo, más que su deseo, quería alejarlo de Dazai… protegerlo.

¿Tenía razones para temer?, por supuesto.

Si hubiera sabido la verdad lo habría tomado y huido de sin vacilar. Hubiera dejado todo. Y de haber conocido el desenlace de la historia, quizás habría acabado con la vida de su propio retoño ahí mismo. Un padre le arrebataría la vida a su vástago si de eso dependiera el salvarlo del horror. Tan así es el amor de un progenitor.

"Hubieras" de un pasado que no fueron y pudieron ser… y que debieron ser.

El emperador tenía motivos de sobra para temer, y estos se adentraron por la ventana en la habitación del príncipe, en la medianoche de ese día de regocijo en que el heredero anunció que sobreviviría.

La nodriza cayó en un sueño profundo de rodillas junto al _futón_ que no terminó de extender, y los escoltas apostados en el exterior se sumieron en un trance, aferrados a las lanzas que los mantuvieron en pie. Una durmiente y dos estatuas.

De las sombras, el nigromante, el salvador del imperio a quien la gente común iba reconociendo, desconfiando y venerando por igual, se desprendió, emergiendo en una figura negra que se tiñó del blanco, el color carne y el color caoba de la humanidad, acercándose a la cuna real. Sus pasos carecían de sonido, no por ser sigilosos, sino porque su esencia —distinta a la apariencia común que mantenía ante el resto— era incapaz de producir si quiera un murmullo liviano en la creación.

Deslizó los dedos en la madera de la cuna cilíndrica al ras del suelo, iluminada por la luz de luna filtrándose por la ventana. Sin perturbar los sueños del infante acarició sus labios colocándose en cuclillas, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Los demás no tendrían la paciencia para verte crecer —el príncipe ladeó su cabeza, chupándose el pulgar—. En cambio, yo reboso de paciencia al punto de la vagancia y la pereza, para aguardar a que decidas eclosionar.

El niño que apenas superaba los siete meses de vida se removió y frunció el ceño. Las sombras lo imitaron gruñendo por lo bajo, extendiendo garras rumbo a su lecho, ansiando su carne fresca y suave, deteniéndose a escasos metros de distancia, apuntaladas por la mirada rojiza de Dazai que no consentiría que asecharan a su presa.

—Hago una proclama —anunció.

Su voz adquirió un eco profundo, sobrenatural, reverberando en la oscuridad más allá de la habitación, hasta los confines del imperio:

—A este niño lo señalo como mío.

Alargó la uña de su pulgar, pinchando el anular de la mano izquierda, y vertió una gota negra de sangre en la frente del bebé, que fue absorbida de inmediato por su piel.

—La criatura, dios o demonio, que ose siquiera presentársele, sufrirá mi ira. Lo prometo.

Las sombras recularon agachadas, amilanadas y obedientes.

El fuego en los orbes de Dazai se apagó, retornó al café.

—Tu padre me dará su victoria —dijo, y el pequeño Akutagawa se restregó en su tacto al rozarle la regordeta mejilla—, pero tú cumplirás mi deseo.

Dobló el cuerpo, besó la frente del diminuto e indefenso mortal, y se esfumó en un suspiro.

Las sombras permanecieron en su sitio, la nodriza continuó durmiendo, y los hombres en el exterior bostezaron sin sospechar que fueron víctimas de la magia de un ser mucho más poderoso que un dios, y muchos más atroz que un demonio.

El padre tenía razones para temer. De haberle hecho caso al instinto que lo aferró al mango de su _katana_ , de haber tomado en brazos a su hijo ese día y cabalgado lejos, o de haberlo asesinado, hasta esa medianoche habría tenido una oportunidad de salvar su alma de una condena peor que la muerte o el infierno.

 **. . .**

—Dime, cazador, ¿qué hubieras hecho en su lugar? —pregunta el ermitaño, alicaído, resignado a un dolor que no le perdonaba ni un segundo de existencia.

—Tal vez nada distinto —responde a secas.

—Sincero y realista.

—Uno ve primero por su pueblo —frunce el ceño, sus ojos dorados reluciendo victoriosos en su calma—, si desconoce la verdad.

El ermitaño asiente.

—Si el emperador hubiera sabido…

* * *

 **Notas:**

Antes que nada una disculpa por la tardanza. Si me permiten una breve explicación, primero fue por causas de mi laptop, y después por una situación familiar bastante triste. Por esas razones, en particular por la segunda, apenas esta semana me sentí con ganas de hacer algo. Como les había dicho, tengo varios capítulos adelantados de esta historia, pero ni siquiera había tenido esa motivación para al menos revisarlos.

En fin, el capítulo está aquí, ojalá que les haya gustado, y que me disculpen por la tardanza, y porque voy a modificar los días de actualización. Trataré de mantener el ritmo semanal, siendo ahora los viernes la fecha en que verán Almost Human.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, votos y demás, amo cada uno de ellos y lo agradezco con todo mi corazón. Ustedes son el motor que me inspira a continuar.

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _Futón:_ cama tradicional japonesa que consiste en un colchón con fundas unidas, que puede plegarse para ser guardado durante el día y extendido en la noche.


	4. Obsequio

**IV. Obsequio**

* * *

Al sureste, a primera hora, en un puesto de vigilancia apostado en el gran muro que rodeaba la ciudad capital, un cuerno resonó. El estruendo fue replicado hasta que la ciudad entera escuchó la noticia: el emperador estaba de regreso en casa, victorioso, el estandarte del imperio en alto y tierras anexadas a sus espaldas. Volvía a su trono junto con su ejército cubierto de gloria… y sangre en las suelas de las _kogake_. Manos y caras se enjuagaron, ropas se fregaron en los ríos tornándolos rojos, y las _katanas_ se pulieron deshaciéndose de los rastros que quedaran en el acero forjado, colados en los espacios de los _menuki_ o en el trenzado de los _tsuka-ito_ , de carmín seco.

El ejército llegaba celebrando a sus caídos, pensando en el festín de los días siguientes, en el _nihonshu_ que les nublaría la mente y los haría explotar de alegría, olvidando los estertores de la guerra, haciéndolos sentir como a lo que a ojos del pueblo eran: héroes y conquistadores.

El pueblo vitoreó y cantó al unisonó en nombre de sus muertos, de los heridos, de los vencidos y conquistados, de quienes cargaban en el filo de sus _katanas,_ reposando a su costado, el futuro del imperio que una vez creyeron acabado. Cantaron en nombre del emperador, ignorando la figura animada y bromista que desafinaba en la solemnidad del ejército, a bordo de una montura blanca, el nigromante y consejero, el terror incrustado en lo profundo del pueblo.

A coro, la multitud de gargantas entonó una serie de _haiku_ originalmente inconexos y desperdigados en la memoria popular, que unieron en un himno:

 _«Vuelves crisantemo,_

 _Con la esperanza,_

 _Con la victoria»_

 _«El sol nace_

 _Para el imperio_

 _Que decidió vivir»_

Entonaron felices por el triunfo y tristes por los seres amados abatidos, por la confianza en un imperio floreciente e inmenso, prospero como nunca soñaron; con miedo, no al porvenir, sino a la guía del presente, pues muy en el fondo el pueblo notaba la garra de un ser sobrenatural moviendo hilos. Un ser que no era un dios y tampoco un demonio.

El imperio temía y se refugiaba en la fe, rezando ferviente y cantando para ahuyentar los "males".

 _Ingenuos,_ pensaba Dazai. _Ingenuos e ignorantes humanos._ Los veía desde arriba, prepotente y desdeñoso, a todos, incluido al emperador.

A todos, menos al príncipe.

—¿Me extrañaste?

El heredero, en cuclillas frente al estanque repleto de _koi_ y _carassius_ de tamaño considerable, boqueando en su dirección; se tensó al escuchar al nigromante, replegando aún más el cuerpo en esa posición. En la superficie inquieta del agua se reflejó el semblante risueño del hombre y el puchero del príncipe de tez pálida, a causa de una salud inestable, remanente de sus infortunados días de recién nacido.

—Dijiste que volverían pronto —reclamó.

—¿No lo cumplí?

—Cuatro.

—¿Cuatro?

—Papá y tú se fueron cuatro meses —se enfurruñó.

—La vez pasada fueron cinco. Así que fue pronto —intentó razonar en vano sin dejar su expresión despreocupada.

El príncipe se levantó y le abrazó las piernas, escondiendo el rostro en el medio, continuando el reproche.

Su padre corrió a verlo en cuanto llegaron y estuvo horas con él hasta que la asamblea de la capital solicitó audiencia. En cambio, Dazai fue hasta que el cielo se pintó de matices naranjas.

¿A propósito?, por supuesto.

Primero coqueteó con varias mujeres y un par de chicos, disfrutó de una siesta en lo más apartado de los jardines, y cuando un cuervo negro se posó en la rama de un árbol cercano, supo que era el momento adecuado. El niño lo extrañaría demasiado, y ocultando una sonrisa maliciosa, se dirigió a esos brazos que ansiosos y cálidos le exigían permanecer a su lado.

De no ser por su naturaleza perezosa, qué no habría hecho antes de lo debido…

El nigromante lo alejó, e hizo una indicación con el índice a un sirviente sosteniendo una caja de madera, cubierta por un pañuelo blanco bordado en una esquina con un paisaje de un gran e imponente monte nevado.

—Un regalo para ti.

El obsequio habría encantado a cualquier otro niño, consiguiendo que su malhumor desapareciera en un chasquido, no al príncipe, que con las mejillas infladas se rehusó a ver la caja.

—Eso significa que el príncipe me odia —dijo Dazai con un tono teatral de sufrimiento.

Cayendo en su cuento de dolido, el príncipe se apresuró a refutar la afirmación.

—¡Imposible!, jamás odiaría a Dazai-san —sujetó, aterrado, el _hakama_ del nigromante.

Los ojos del pequeño se anegaron de lágrimas, rogando que le creyera. El hombre se colocó en cuclillas, acariciando su cabello negro y blanco. En el ir y venir de su palma, en la comprensión fingida, encubrió una cruel felicitación por ser un buen chico, por ir directo a él.

—¿Jamás me odiarías?

El niño negó, apretando dientes.

—¿No me odiarías —se acercó a su oído, completando una pregunta que disfrazaba una certeza a futuro— ni aunque me convirtiera en un monstruo?

Secándose las lágrimas, el príncipe negó por segunda vez, seguro y firme.

—¡Jamás!

Dazai mantuvo la curvatura alegre e imperturbable en sus labios, que más que denotar dicha, era mueca neutral, gesto inalterable de máscara _kabuki_ creada para representar la indiferencia de un ser inmortal, y su aprobación por la respuesta de un príncipe mortal.

—Entonces, ¿aceptarás mi regalo?

—¡Sí! —exclamó contento el niño, haciendo borrón de la promesa no cumplida.

El sirviente se inclinó. Dazai retiró el pañuelo de la caja, sacando a un diminuto gatito negro de ojos verdes. El pequeñajo se removió chillando al verse sustraído de su guarida, enterrando las diminutas uñas, como espinas insignificantes, en la piel del nigromante.

—¿Un gato?

—Un gato —ratificó, desatando la fascinación del infante por el minino, al que de inmediato llenó de mimos, gritando a los cuatro vientos qué era y quién se lo dio.

Un regalo peludo que fue una derrota peor que la que pudo haber sufrido en batalla el emperador. Pues mientras su hijo buscaba un nombre al gato, la sonrisa de Dazai confirmaba sus más oscuros temores. Su hijo adoraba a la criatura que se esforzaba por mantener lejos de él, a base de extensas campañas militares. Lo adoraba a un punto en que no importaba la distancia o el tiempo, lo esperaría.

Admiración creciente, en metamorfosis constante y espantosamente impredecible… o más bien, cruentamente manipulada.

 **. . .**

El ermitaño, cabizbajo, se sumió en una pausa tan larga que el cazador se preguntó si seguía vivo o si había muerto a mitad del relato.

—Esta no es ni la mitad de la historia —replicó con la vista clavada en su regazo, cual si le leyera la mente—. Sería maravilloso si lo fuera, pero Rashomon no fue sino el inicio.

Rashomon, nombre imponente para un minino que apenas si se sostenía en sus cuatro patas con torpeza.

—El ejército volvía a casa, y en casa el emperador perdía la guerra —alzó la vista, inexpresivo—. ¿No te parece irónico?

* * *

 **Notas:**

A unos minutos de ser sábado, consigo publicar a tiempo en viernes, al menos según la hora de México. Se siente como un gran triunfo para mí.

Gracias por sus comentarios y votos, y aunque empiezo a creer que la pareja tiene pocos fans (según he visto en páginas y grupos), tengan por seguro que por aquellos que leen, y sólo por amor a esta shipp, seguiré poniendo todo mi corazón en cada capítulo.

Mil gracias

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _Kogane:_ tipo de sandalia utilizada con las armaduras japonesas.

 _Menuki:_ ornamentos usualmente ubicados en la _tsuka_ (empuñadura) de una _katana_ , que sirven para encajar el agarre de la mano.

 _Tsuka-itto:_ envoltorio de la _tsuka_ (empuñadura).

 _Nihonshu:_ nombre que se le da a los licores que se obtienen del arroz.

 _Haiku:_ tipo de poesía japonesa breve, compuesto por tres versos.

 _Koi:_ tipo de pez de agua dulce, muy resistente y de tamaño considerable, de colores naranjas y blancos.

 _Carassius:_ tipo de pez de agua dulce, muy resistente, de cuerpo grueso, de colores naranjas y dorados.

 _Kabuki:_ forma de teatro japonés.


	5. Rashomon I

**V. Rashomon I**

* * *

Rashomon creció hasta convertirse en un ejemplar digno de su especie. De cuerpo liviano y ágil, pelaje obsidiana resplandeciendo en el día y ocultándolo en la noche, se movía por el palacio con el aire de un soberano por encima del emperador; y sin embargo, se daba la vida de niño malcriado hundiendo el hocico en las tinajas de agua y robando pescado fresco de las cocinas. El granuja era detestado y amado, lo segundo en especial por el príncipe, que a sus once años lo seguía a donde fuera.

Niño y gato se hicieron compinches. No fue de extrañarse. Con su padre fuera por meses u ocupado estando en casa; tempranamente respetado y apartado de los demás por el honor que corría por sus venas, encarnado en título nobiliario promesa al trono; a Akutagawa Ryunosuke no le quedó gran catálogo de compañías, y debió adaptarse a quienes estuvieran a mano que no temieran tentar a su suerte por la cuna en que nació…

Estoy siendo injusto y mentiroso.

La verdad es que sí, por si solo el tratamiento de heredero al trono abrió una brecha entre él y el mundo, mas esta no fue la razón principal por la cual las personas se distanciaron. La verdadera razón por la que se escudaron en su ascendencia regia, alejándose y tratándolo a fiera etiqueta, no fue su padre —señor de cuanto veían—, fue el consejero y nigromante.

Dazai fue el por qué nadie estableció un vínculo con el príncipe, y el por qué únicamente un gato se atrevió a hacerlo.

Los gatos son existencias privilegiadas en su ostracismo y apatía, que podrían tildarse de vanidad desmedida e insufrible, al ser los mensajeros directos y preferidos de los dioses.

A Rashomon, conocedor de la naturaleza ni demoniaca ni divina —y menos humana— de Dazai, le era indiferente lo que planeara o hiciera. Las maquinaciones de quien se hacía llamar nigromante, no le interesaban. Sólo sabía que el chico era familia. Lo fue cuando, siendo un pequeñajo indefenso, lo cuidó y amó. Le importaba comer, dormir y el príncipe. Por eso se mantenía a su lado, enseñándole los secretos de la vida de un gato, el valor del sigilo y la calma, de la sombras, de cazar para sobrevivir.

Y no creas que me desvío en vano. Soy viejo, los siglos me han pasado por encima, pero aun no estoy tan senil para ir por la tangente sin guía ni motivo.

El gato es relevante en la historia, y más para este fragmento. Tanto, como el decir que la zanja que rodeaba y excluía al príncipe, se convirtió en un abismo que nadie tuvo la valentía —o el deseo— de salvar, estuviera o no Dazai a su alrededor. Pese a que éste acompañaba a su señor a las cruzadas que realizaba, expandiendo su dominio a confines inesperados, cumpliendo la triple función de asesor táctico; en el palacio su presencia permanecía.

No me refiero a una cuestión simbólica, o de respeto impuesto en el imaginario colectivo por el poder y designación humanos. Me refiero a algo palpable y desprendido de la naturaleza sobrenatural del nigromante.

Aunque no lo hubieran visto jamás hacerlo, la gente aseguraba que era capaz de estar en dos sitios a la vez. En la guerra y en el palacio. O más que en el palacio, entorno al príncipe. No lo admitiría en voz alta: lo sentían ahí, rodeando al heredero.

No lo protegía, lo reclamaba.

El niño sonreía, el gato lo cuidaba y Dazai lo aislaba. Una jaula móvil.

En esa jaula los años trascurrieron multiplicando la longitud del reino que algún día habría de gobernar el príncipe. El ejército de su padre, tomado a burla años atrás, fue temido por los que pensaron en conquistarlos. Muchos ya habían caído, y formaban parte de lo que desdeñaron por su infortunio. Al resto les quedaba la espera, formando alianzas que de inmediato eran aplastadas por la creciente marabunta de lanzas, flechas, espadas, fuego y muerte, dirigida por un emperador firme en su orden, de mirada triste, contradictoria a su sanguinaria mano.

El emperador triste, así lo apodaban, y no era en son de burla. Quienes escuchaban el apodo lanzaban un rezo para quitarse los ojos anegados de congoja de encima de su cuello, y el filo de su _katana_ que ya sentían en el gañote.

Aun con la creciente prosperidad de su imperio, y la misericordia con que trataba a quienes no pertenecían a los ejércitos enemigos, siendo pobladores de sus conquistas; se ganaba enemigos y adeptos por igual, dentro y fuera del territorio.

Los adeptos disfrutaban y aclamaban a su emperador a plena vista.

Los enemigos conspiraban y maldecían tras bambalinas.

A veces los segundos se disfrazaban de los primeros.

Se disfrazaban y se movían esbozando sonrisas y alzando los puños al pasar el estandarte del emperador, que lo glorificaba, ansiando sostener en los dedos apretados su garganta. Lo detestaban por haberles arrebatado sus reinos, fueran casta noble o plebeyos; por pura codicia encubierta de supuestas intenciones patriótica; o por simple venganza. Los tres tipos de odio, y los que en minoría se mezclaban, concordaban en que había de exterminársele y que el príncipe era su punto débil.

Equivocados no estaban.

Sin tener nada más a qué asirse para atacar a un soberano rodeado de files súbditos, tras miles de intentos frustrados por asesinarlo, decidieron ir por el príncipe. Si no acababan con el padre, acabarían con su linaje.

Fue un atardecer, que los rebeldes estuvieron listos para atacar al joven Akutagawa.

El niño, por costumbre, se adentró en los intrincados pasillos del palacio persiguiendo a Rashomon, que saltaba de aquí a allá. En lo alto de una repisa el gato se detuvo a esperar a que su par humano, torpe y de zancada lenta, lo alcanzara.

Rashomon movió la cola, inquieto. Un rastro en el ambiente lo molestaba y no alcanzaba discernir qué era con exactitud. Una mezcla de aroma, de energía y sombras. Las habría ignorado, enarbolando la elegancia y el desdén de su raza, de no ser por la insistencia con que los acosaba. No, a ambos no, a Akutagawa.

Lo notó en cuanto el príncipe dobló la esquina, tosiendo. Sus ojos se encontraron un instante y al siguiente, advirtió moverse a la negrura a sus espaldas. Dos guardias, que venían haciendo rondín en sentido contrario, mantuvieron a raya a eso. Saludaron a lo militar al príncipe, y continuaron su camino.

Rashomon echó a correr. No era buena idea quedarse quietos…

Dos gritos ahogados en la muerte, triturados, paralizaron el tiempo en el pasillo. Aquello que los asechaba no se acobardó ante los guardias, se deshizo de ellos.

Las ventanas se cerraron de golpe, cortando la escasa iluminación que alumbraba el interior, y Akutagawa profirió un alarido exento de título de nobleza.

 _¡Vienen por él!_ , gritó Rashomon en su mente, abriendo el canal de comunicación con una criatura peor que cualquiera.

 _¿Quiénes?_ , respondió la voz de Dazai.

El gato olfateó.

Por encima del pavor de Akutagawa abrazado a sus piernas, acorralado por una opresión siniestra contra la pared; reconoció un hedor que se había mantenido oculto y camuflado.

 _Humanos_ , gruñó Rashomon, encrespado el lomo y bufando. _Humanos que sellaron un pacto con uno de los tuyos_.

 **. . .**

—Ningún demonio ni dios se habría atrevido a poner una mano en el príncipe —recordó la advertencia que hizo el nigromante, siendo el heredero apenas un bebé—, sí, pero los suyos eran tema aparte. Y sólo los muertos saben que, cuando criaturas como esas se enfrentan, ni el infierno es comparable, ni el cielo un sitio en el que se esté a salvo.

El ermitaño se miró las manos.

—Lástima que esta historia ni siquiera sea terrible por eso —sus hombros decayeron—. De haberse centrado en la lucha entre dos de ellos —se lamentó, destilando una abrumadora sinceridad en la congoja de su semblante—… habría sido más sencillo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Unos minutos después del viernes, pero actualizo, y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado, y siga dejándoles con la intriga y ganas de más.

Me alegra saber que hay más amantes del Dazagawa, y a cada una de ellas les digo: ¡las adoro! Ustedes son mi motivación para continuar.

Igual amo a Akutagawa de pequeño. Me dan ganas de abrazarlo y no permitir que le pase nada malo… lástima que el destino sea cruel…

Mil gracias por sus reviews y votos.


	6. Rashomon II

**VI. Rashomon II**

* * *

La bruma negra que ocultaba a los humanos en la oscuridad, fusionándolos a las sombras imperantes en el pasillo, en el que el resto del palacio ignoraba que se llevaba a cabo un ataque a su joven amo; se plegó en capas de jirones a la espalda de los bandidos.

Rostros cobardemente cubiertos y _tanto_ en manos, acorralaron a su presa, haciendo caso omiso a sus hipidos infantiles.

Tomado del cuello del _kimono_ , bordado con un esquicito paisaje, el niño fue alzado unos centímetros del suelo por un puño grueso sin mitad del dedo meñique, removiéndose en vano para soltarse.

—Mi joven amo —escupió letra a letra el intruso, acercándole el filo desgastado al cuello—, le prometo que será una muerte lenta, en nombre del imperio de su señor padre.

Dichoso por verse cerca de cumplir su objetivo, que representaría el primer golpe importante de la rebelión al emperador triste, apretó el mango del arma, dispuesto a abrirle una diagonal en la yugular al niño por la que, lento, la sangre y su vida manarían.

 _¡Protégelo!_ , exigió Rashomon al nigromante, el lomo crespo, desenvainadas las garras, consciente de su tamaño e inutilidad.

 _Eso intento_ , espetó Dazai, lejos, muy lejos de ahí, turbado, mezcla de rabia y… una pizca casi imperceptible de un algo, que Rashomon jamás creyó que permearía la compostura de una criatura que se sabe por encima de dioses o demonios: miedo. _¡Ha colocado una barrera para impedir que entre!_ , gruñó refiriéndose a su semejante, con el que se coludían los traidores del imperio.

El _tanto_ del hombre retrocedió, alistándose al cumplimiento de su propósito.

 _No lo permitiré_ , se dijo Rashomon. En un borrón negro se lanzó —diminuto y sin poder— bufando para encajarle las garras en el brazo que sostenía la espada corta.

No tenía oportunidad mas no iba a quedarse viendo como mataban a su familia, al humano que, torpe para andar e inútil para cazar, le dio un hogar a él, un simple gato condenado a morir de hambre en las calles hasta que Dazai lo recogió y Akutagawa lo aceptó.

El segundo intruso, que había permanecido inmóvil en el puesto de centinela, cortó su intención de alcanzar al primero, soltando un mandoble violento que le hizo crujir los huesos del costado derecho, y los de su costado izquierdo al impactar contra pared. Un dolor agudo le recorrió el cuerpo, de las orejas a la cola, mutilando su respiración.

Herido de gravedad, la diminuta criatura levantó su maltrecho cuerpo, que respondía a regañadientes a sus órdenes.

 _Vas a morir,_ subrayó lo evidente Dazai. _No podrías haberles plantado cara como humanos, menos con la protección de uno de los míos._

 _Lo sé,_ bufó, garras arañando la madera bajo su peso vacilante. _Pero tú no puedes venir a defenderlo, y si no interfiero lo asesinaran._

 _En eso tienes razón,_ Dazai bostezó a la distancia recuperando compostura. _El emperador tiene ganada la guerra en estas tierras, y aunque es evidente, su pueblo pelea en vano, como si dar la vida por una causa perdida valiera la pena,_ se desvió del tema _._

El gato y él compartían una maña que resaltó en el instante alargado en el fuero interno del felino, transcurriendo invariable en la realidad. Ambos apreciaban la serenidad de extraviarse en nimiedades para retornar a su blanco. Los gatos estiman la contemplación alargada, que pareciera superflua o indecisa, y es más bien el preludio de un salto elegante y directo; y Dazai la perorata casual que precede a lo necesario.

 _La gente se resiste en vano a lo inevitable_ , el nigromante torció la línea da la conversación, trazando la curva de retorno en su diatriba. _Ellos,_ se refirió a los atacantes del príncipe _, son iguales._

Dazai depositó, en una caricia inmaterial al alma que se soltaba de las cadenas de su frágil cuerpo, una opción que estuvo ahí desde el inicio. Más que una opción, fragmento de un plan mayor, del que se descubrió parte Rashomon.

 _Eres un desgraciado calculador_ , imprecó reuniendo fuerzas, irguiendo mitad del cuerpo, resoplando. Los bandidos volvían a sujetar a Akutagawa del cuello del _kimono_. _Sabías que esto pasaría._

 _No exactamente. Confiaba en que se presentara la ocasión_ , prolongó una sonrisa incorpórea y vilmente maquinadora. _¿Qué decides, Rashomon?_

El _tanto_ amenazó de vuelta la yugular del príncipe. Su mirada se concentró en él, en su compañero. Si bien apenas lo distinguía en la oscuridad por sus escasas habilidades visuales humanas, le imploraba, en sus pupilas dilatadas por el terror, que no muriera. Y en el borde de esa acuosidad temerosa, se encendía una chispa de furia y el anhelo —unido al reproche por la carencia— de poder.

Una cría humana indefensa odiándose por no ser capaz de protegerlo, en vez de atender su propio riesgo.

 _Los humanos son extraños,_ pensó Rashomon, y respondió cerrando los ojos. _Lo haré._

La vida se le fue de las garras, desplomándose.

—¡Rasho…!

El príncipe supo de inmediato que su amigo había muerto, y la pena pudo más que el miedo, y la mano gruesa y fría de su atacante pudo el doble al colocarse sobre su grito, acallándolo sin inmutarse por su infantil forcejeo.

—Descuida, en un momento lo verás —prometió, haciendo una indicación con la cabeza a su cómplice, para que, en tanto él lo sujetaba, el otro acabara el trabajo.

Tomando el _tanto_ el segundo lo encarriló a su víctima, hundiéndose la hoja en un amasijo negro, una distorsión suspendida en el aire que absorbió el embate, protegiendo al niño, y enseguida repelió la espada arrebatándola del puño enemigo. El _tanto_ saltó de los dedos del hombre, dando volteretas y clavándose en la pared a sus espaldas.

Los asesinos intercambiaron miradas de desconcierto, hurgando enseguida en las sombras en busca de lo que se suponía no debía estar ahí. Ella lo aseguró: el nigromante no protegería al príncipe.

Los humanos son extraños y también ingenuos.

Abocados a buscar a un monstruo ausente, ignoraron el peligro real, el recorte de oscuridad que se ciñó a la piel del príncipe fundiéndose con sus ropas, en un murmullo claro que anegaba la mente de un niño que se debatía entre la ira y la pena.

 _Te protegeré,_ decía una voz liviana y fina, cubierta por el velo semi-transparente de un maullido. _Te protegeré, incluso de él._ Una promesa.

Atado a su energía, extrayendo en un suspiro un impulso que desvaneció al príncipe, Rashomon desplegó su nueva existencia. Figura gigante y negra, cabeza triangular de orejas puntiagudas, y grandes y feroces ojos rojos. Un vistazo al infierno que despojó de color a los que pensaban ser los verdugos del imperio, los hizo retroceder, liberar al príncipe y caer de rodillas, implorando piedad.

El estruendo de un rugido y los gritos de dos infelices al ser despedazados, salpicando de su desgracia el pasillo, no tardó en atraer a los guardias y sirvientes del palacio.

La noticia de la brutal imagen conformada por las vísceras, huesos, sangre y carne de los rebeldes, y el hedor de la muerte, se expandió feroz —fuego en los pastos secos— por el imperio y más allá de este. Nunca nadie había visto tal barbarie rodeando a un niño inconsciente.

 **. . .**

—El príncipe se salvó, y su reputación se torció, manchada de las sospechas que rodeaban al nigromante —el ermitaño hizo una reflexión veloz, y emergió de ella, resignado—. Su pueblo ya no sólo mantuvo distancia por su sangre o por la presencia intangible de Dazai; sino también porque empezó a temerse que el príncipe fuera más algo que alguien.

—¿Lo era? —preguntó, ávido, el cazador.

El ermitaño sopesó su respuesta, ignorando lo evidente. Al cazador le interesaba saber, tanto por la historia como por su presente.

—Era alguien —respondió y pausó, considerando cuidadosamente el resto—, y también algo, aun sin Rashomon convertido en su _espíritu familiar_.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Una enorme disculpa por el retraso. La semana pasada se me juntaron muchas cosas, y este es el único _fanfic_ que escribo casi "al día". Por eso se me complicó actualizar a tiempo. Sin embargo, aquí está ya y espero que sea de su agrado.

Mil gracias a quienes han leído este fanfic, gracias por sus comentarios y votos. Sé que no somos muchos fans de la shipp, pero no hay que dejar de darle amor a estos dos.

Nos leemos el siguiente viernes.

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _Tanto:_ espada japonesa corta, del tamaño de una daga, de doble filo.

 _Espíritu familiar:_ ente con poderes mágicos que sirve a un amo con el que ha realizado un pacto, actuando como sirviente o ayudante.


	7. Apuesta

**VII. Apuesta**

* * *

Muy lejos del imperio, en la cima de un gigantesco peñasco rodeado de verde bosque, neblina cerrada y soledad, se asentaba un palacete de piedra gris que los lugareños evitaban. Pocos se atrevían a hablar de él, y menos se acercaban al área que le circundaba. Aun los más osados se acobardaban a la sola mención del sitio. Y es que sabían que los años pasaban y los humanos morían, pero lo que moraba ahí, era inmortal y demasiado poderoso para arriesgar el alma por curiosidad, orgullo o codicia.

En esa serenidad derivada de la distancia impuesta por los humanos, una mujer de cabellos negros y destellos lilas, tocado dorado de mariposa, vestida con un _kimono_ violeta bordado de membrillos en flor, y el _obi_ amarillo; dio un vistazo al cielo raso de mediodía, curveando los labios en una bienvenida al invitado que apareció a sus espaldas, brotando de la sombra que proyectaba el palacete cubriendo parte de las peonias del jardín.

—Hice una apuesta con Kouyou —aunque conservó el gesto en los labios, este se deformó cargando una pizca de burla amable y educada.

—¿Sobre? —cuestionó el nigromante, cruzando brazos dentro de las gruesas mangas de sus ropas.

—Sobre el niño —giró un cuarto de vuelta, viendo la planicie que se extendía por debajo de la altura del peñasco—. Ella apostó que moriría y que vendrías de inmediato.

—¿Y tú? —le siguió el juego, pese a la queja anhelando estallar en el fondo de la interrogante.

—Aposté que moverías tu perezoso trasero, lo salvarías y vendrías a verme —se giró lo restante, quedando de frente a él—. Tenías un movimiento preparado como siempre, ¿no es así?

Dazai no respondió.

—Seguramente no planeabas utilizarlo tan pronto, y mi intervención te obligó a hacerlo antes de lo que querías.

—Usualmente nos apartamos del camino de nuestros semejantes —reencausó la conversación, con un pinchazo de razón que no deseaba otorgarle a la mujer—. No hay regla escrita, ni de formalidad ni de ley, pero lo hacemos. Entonces…

—¿Por qué acudí a esos hombres y acepté lo que tenían para ofrecerme? —movió los dedos de su diestra, a la altura de su pecho. Dos esferas gruesas, de un material transparente similar al cristal, rodaron del interior de su manga a la palma—, por el pago no fue —las tiró al suelo y las getas las destruyeron—. Fue por curiosidad, "Dazai".

La tierra absorbió el polvo que quedó de las esferas.

—"A este niño lo señalo como mío" —lo citó—. Debes admitir que es una línea exageradamente temperamental para ti.

Incapaz de oculta su irritación por el certero señalamiento, Dazai se volvió hacia las sombras con la intención de retirarse.

—¿Sólo viniste a dar un paseo desde tan lejos?

—No —se detuvo—. Vine a saber por qué interferiste y me ha quedado claro —sus ojos, coloreados de rojo rabioso, atravesaron a la mujer por encima del hombro—, "Yosano". Tú no querías lo que la rebelión pudiera ofrecerte, buscabas una excusa para jugar con mi presa.

—En eso te equivocas —el truco barato de los ojos encendidos servía con los humanos, los dioses y los demonios, no con ella, y se lo dejó en claro avanzando en su dirección—. No quería jugar con tu presa. Quería comprobar mis sospechas.

Le ofreció una pausa en la cual defenderse de la acusación implícita. Dazai se rehusó a tomar la oportunidad, y en su lugar se irguió desafiante, dándole la cara, sereno y con los orbes de vuelta en el café.

A su alrededor, el palacete, el bosque, el cielo, e incluso el peñasco, parecieron encogerse, atemorizados por la bravata con que ambas criaturas se provocaban.

—Si quieren matarse pueden hacerlo después del té —intervino una voz de tonos agudos, intercalados con una suave y pendenciera traza de simpatía, rematada en una risita.

Tan mortífera como bella, una mujer vestida con un kimono rosa y negro, _obi_ grueso atado en moño, luciendo encima una prenda similar a un _uchiginu_ plisándose en su exceso, los ojos, labios y sombras en escalas colares, el lado derecho del rostro cubierto parcialmente por un flequillo recto; apareció llevando consigo una charola, tetera y tres cuencos para té.

—Un anfitrión no debe ser descortés con su invitado, por muy grosero que sea el invitado con el anfitrión —su mordaz sonrisa acentuó el regaño a ambos— o tonto —descansó la charola en las manos de su pareja.

— _Yama Uba_ ha aparecido en su montaña —dijo burlón Dazai, con un mohín zorruno que medio ocultó en la manga amplia del _haori_ al alzar un brazo.

El nombre molestó a Kouyou, que se esforzó por mantener la compostura.

—Oh, ya veo que no es un invitado, sino un remedo de _kitsune_ —sonrió, pese a la venita que le saltaba la frente—. En ese caso tal vez debería de sujetarlo de una cola y devorarlo —dos cuernos pequeños se revelaron en sus sienes.

Un silencio menos amenazador y más relajado que el sostenido por Yosano y Dazai, se abrió paso unos segundos, para después esfumarse en un suspiro del nigromante.

—No vine a pelear, Kouyou —se dirigió a quien trajo el té—. Sólo quería…

—Querías asegurarte de que no me entrometería de nuevo —apuntó Yosano—. ¿Sabes?, tu plan es lo de menos. El problema es el niño.

Un destello de furia volvió a iluminar los ojos castaños de Dazai.

—También lo notaste —prosiguió—. Ese niño es tu…

—¡No lo es! —vociferó.

Tomó aire a fuerza, los músculos de su cuello resaltando.

—Nadie lo es, y no permitiré que vuelvas a meterte. Si lo haces —descarado, señaló a Kouyou—, me aseguraré de que ella lo pague.

Chasqueó pulgar contra índice.

Kouyou colocó los ojos en blanco y cayó de rodillas al suelo, abrazando su pecho, aguantando un chillido afilado, doblándose, queriendo evitar que algo escapara de su cuerpo. Un algo que movía sus tentáculos bajo la piel de sus brazos, reptando de su garganta al rostro, tirando de la liviana película de carne que lo aprisionaba.

—¡Kouyou! —Yosano se arrodilló delante a ella.

La charola cayó al suelo, y el barro de la tetera y cuencos se fragmentó salpicando de té el suelo. Al volver la vista a Dazai, este había desaparecido junto con su magia.

En el palacio, en el corazón del imperio, trascurrieron apenas unas horas.

La noche caía.

Recostado en el _futón_ , el príncipe Akutagawa Ryunosuke dormía profundamente, ajeno al miedo que se diseminaba a su alrededor, epidemia que atería a los guardias, los sirvientes, la gente común e incluso a los monjes que acudieron a limpiar la espeluznante escena en el pasillo. Las personas se movían sigilosas entorno a una misma inquietud que les paralizaba la respiración y les helaba la sangre.

En la soledad en que era resguardado, bajo la excusa de protegerlo, siendo la realidad que lo vigilaban y mantenían encerrado por temor, el nigromante se desprendió de las sombras sentándose a su costado.

Pasó una mano por su cabello, y un gruñido emergió de las ropas oscurecidas del príncipe.

—No le haré daño —aseguró a su guardián, el fiel Rashomon que cedió su cuerpo y alma a la trasmutación de espíritu familiar.

 _No ahora,_ aseguró el felino, y Dazai se desvaneció, no deseando lidiar con los cuestionamientos que él mismo se hacía, y que el resto insistía poner en palabras.

 **. . .**

—Huía —aclaró el ermitaño—. Huía porque hay cosas —remarcó la palabra—, con las que ni siquiera un ser tan poderoso, y temible, puede lidiar sin los embrollos que surgen entre la conciencia y la emoción.

—¿Y qué hizo después? —se animó a preguntar el cazador, previniendo una pausa.

—Hizo lo que único que podía hacer —cerró los ojos, y al abrirlos mostró un arrepentimiento aplastante—: se apartó de su corazón.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Un día tarde pero he aquí el nuevo capítulo, que espero siga siendo de su agrado.

 _ **Glosario:**_

 _Obi:_ faja ancha de tela que se usa sobre el kimono.

 _Uchiginu:_ manto de seda que es una de las capas del _junihitoe_ , un kimono elegante usado por las damas de la corte japonesa.

 _Yama Uba:_ espíritu o demonio femenino, representada usualmente como una anciana horrible y andrajosa, capaz de devorar a sus presas humanas por su enorme boca.

 _Kitsune:_ espíritu de bosque con forma de zorro, de carácter travieso.


	8. Monstruo

_**VIII. Monstruo**_

* * *

El imperio vestía de manteles largos.

En las ciudades las arcas costeaban carnavales coloridos repletos de música, comida y alegría, festejando el décimo quinto cumpleaños del príncipe Akutagawa. La fiesta, anunciada anualmente en su honor, no sólo era capricho real que glorificara al futuro emperador; también aplaudía un año sumado de prosperidad general de sus súbditos. Ellos celebraban tener los estómagos llenos y la boca humedecida. El carnaval enaltecía la oportunidad de vida que les fue concedía por los dioses, y a los muertos que velaban a sus familias. Un festín de placeres en que cada habitante hacía alarde de sus mejores galas y talentos, orillando con la luz de las farolas de papel colgadas en las calles, y los cantos emparejados en potencia de borrachos y artistas, las sospechas y miedos.

Los que brindaban en nombre del príncipe, en la sobremesa y a murmullos, deliberaban respecto a su naturaleza: ¿humano o demonio?, ¿y si el príncipe falleció en la Gran Hambruna y fue suplantado?, ¿y si era verdad que el emperador pactó con fuerzas malignas?, ¿y si el nigromante…?

Shhh…

Al pasar de las estaciones los rumores sobre el príncipe y el emperador crecían como la espuma marina. Allá a donde se fuera se escuchaba en las cantinas el cuchicheo de las patrañas que se inventaban los humanos. Patrañas no muy lejas de la realidad, y a la par, completamente erróneas. Las habladurías aumentaban en cantidad y en atrevimiento. Si bien tenían cuidado de no decirlas en voz alta, ya no se las reservaba, ni por respeto ni por temor a su señor.

De lo que no se atrevía hablar, era del nigromante. Lo sucedido con el príncipe de alguna forma confirmó sus sospechas, cortándoles el valor para hablar de él. Cualquiera se metería con un humano, pero nadie con un demonio.

Para la gente, Dazai era la encarnación, no de un demonio del montón, sino del peor. ¿De qué otra forma se justificaba el poder que ostentaba —mano derecha del emperador—, y la fuerza con que imbuyó a un pueblo, más muerto que vivo, alzándolo y coronándolo victorioso ante sus enemigos?

De lo peor y no humano nadie hablaba. Nunca se sabía dónde tendría oídos lo que no responde a las reglas mortales, ni de qué es capaz.

El imperio vestía manteles largos en las ciudades, atrayendo a visitantes de los alrededores. La ciudad capital no sólo no era la excepción, era a la que se le concedía la mayor de las indulgencias en cuanto a sus gastos. Ni un _ryo_ era cuestionado, ninguna cocina se permitía estar con el fogón apagado, y era obligatoria la algazara, de amanecer a amanecer.

Los niños corrían por las calles, con máscaras en los rostros y los dedos pringados de dulces. Los adolescentes sacaban a bailar a sus pretendientes, se regalaban flores por doquier, miradas coquetas, insinuaciones, dulces besos, peticiones que arrebataban sonrojos. Los adultos, pese al recelo general, se concedían instantes de gozo, disfrutando de la calma en el imperio. Incluso la rebelión había cejado sus intentos por derrocar a su señor. O bien bueno, o bien malo, ese día no importaba. Ese día se fingía que no había monstruos bajo el trono, así como se les asegura a los niños que no los hay bajo la cama.

El palacio se unió a la fiesta ofreciendo un baile, recibiendo una marabunta indistinta, de los humildes de ropas sencillas a los que ostentaban títulos rimbombantes. Los asistentes compartían el banquete y la música, manteniendo las reservas propias de la diferencia de clases, más que por el placer de convivir o celebrar, por el morbo de estar ahí… y verlo a él.

El emperador se levantó de la silla real, delante de la cual estaba dispuesta una mesa larga en un salón amplio. Alzó un cuenco del mejor _ninhoushi_ del imperio, y su hijo lo imitó.

Una diatriba de agradecimiento fue expuesta. Los invitados fingieron prestar atención entera a su señor, observando de arriba abajo al príncipe. _Kimono_ grisáceo, _haori_ negro degradado a azul marino. Parecía vestir de luto. Gusto lóbrego que no ayudaba a su reputación, y a él no podía importarle menos. Sólo le incomodaba.

Detestaba las miradas indiscretas encima, no por sentirse un objeto o por repudiar cuanto dijeran de su persona. Simplemente prefería pasar desapercibido a ser observado.

Rashomon ronroneó cerca de su oído, concentrando su presencia en el borde del cuello. El príncipe correspondió el gesto acariciando el interior de la manga, y dio un rápido vistazo a la muchedumbre variopinta. No los culpaba por creer que era un monstruo. Él aceptaba ser distinto, y que esa anomalía, su _espíritu familiar_ que casi mató a su padre de un infarto cuando corrió de la guerra a casa tras el ataque; procedía de un ser atemporal al que amaba.

Por el rabillo del ojo, inclinándose levemente hacia atrás buscó la nuca de Dazai, de pie al lado izquierdo del emperador que le dirigió una felicitación a la que respondió enderezándose. El gran conquistador indicó que las lámparas se apagaran, sumiendo al salón en la penumbra. Una orden fue transmitida con un fuego en lo alto del castillo. Del zócalo de la ciudad capital se dispararon petardos que iluminaron el cielo en lluvia sonora de colores.

Los invitados salieron al patio principal a apreciar el espectáculo, emitiendo wows y ahs largos de admiración y encanto.

Su padre le palmeó la espalda en una felicitación íntima y se alejó, situándose al lado de su nueva esposa, con quien había contraído nupcias hacia un año. Higuchi, que se encontraba en cinta, era joven, valiente, inteligente y sumamente encantadora, proveniente del extremo norte del imperio.

Apartó la vista de la pareja real. Su pueblo no era el único que se distanció (más) tras el incidente que creó a Rashomon. Su padre también se alejó, y no por Higuchi, sino por su propia cuenta.

Estaba solo.

La sensación fría de una advertencia de su _espíritu familiar_ desprendió una garra negra de sus ropas, deteniendo una _shuriken_ , cuyo silbido cortando el aire se enmascaró en el tronar de los fuegos artificiales. El arma fue llevada por Rashomon a manos de su amo, que rastreó el origen del atentado.

Dazai, que se mantenía en su sitio, le sonrió al encontrarse sus miradas.

Sigamos, expresó con el movimiento de los labios. Tronó los dedos, y una decena de _shuriken_ fueron disparadas desde las sombras.

Localizando el brillo del metal, el príncipe trazó en su mente el contrataque, desplegando una larga y tosca garra de su _haori_ , que partió por la derecha interceptando y perforando las _shuriken_ , dejándolas colgadas en su largo, a tal velocidad que ni el ojo diestro le hubiera seguido el paso.

Neutralizado el ataque de Dazai, Rashomon se replegó, ocultando la evidencia de su entrenamiento clandestino en las ropas de Akutagawa.

Doce, de manera simultánea y a oscuras. Nada mal, se felicitó y se giró a donde Dazai.

El nigromante se había ido. No se molestó en buscarlo, debía estar coqueteando con alguna chica o chico. Estaba acostumbrado, y pese a eso, no dejaba de dolerle el pecho.

Abandonó el festejo en el que lo veía más que como un monstruo, y optó por vagar en los pasillos desiertos, llegando a la biblioteca. Los guardias hicieron un saludo.

El aroma de los pergaminos, de las tiras y cilindros de bambú, y de las tablillas, lo acogieron en un abrazo amistoso. Paseó por las estanterías repletas. En su soledad se sumergió en textos que hoy son polvo.

Temido por su pueblo. Alejado por su padre. Ignorado por el ser que amaba. Triste. Enojado. Un príncipe solitario cuyas compañías eran un noble _espíritu familiar_ que existía para protegerlo, y las historias recopiladas en esa silenciosa biblioteca.

 **. . .**

—Exacto —el ermitaño confirmó por adelantado la duda que saltaba a la vista en el rostro del cazador—. Cuando dije que se apartó de su corazón, me refería a que se alejó de él.

Armó una explicación en su cabeza, que debió sonar a una excusa porque la descartó de inmediato y dijo:

—Ya no hacía falta una jaula para mantenerlo exiliado. La distancia impuesta servía de espacio al monstruo real para cuidar a lo lejos a su presa, entrenándolo sin arriesgarse a caer en una trampa tan antigua como la creación. La trampa cálida que enloquece a humanos, a dioses, a demonios, e incluso a ellos, a esos seres que están por encima de todos.

Sonrió.

—¿Sabías que hasta ellos pueden ser ingenuos?

* * *

 **Notas:**

Una disculpa por la tardanza. Han sido días caóticos tanto en el trabajo como a nivel general en mi país (México), y eso sumado a que estoy intentando entrar a un concurso con un _fanfic_ Shin Soukoku (que me ha dado mucha lata), ha alterado bastante mis horarios y los tiempos en que se supone debía actualizar. Me disculpo por eso y agradezco su paciencia.

Volviendo al _fanfic_ , me hace feliz saber que la transformación de Rashomon les gustó. No podía separar a esa preciosa cosita de Akutagawa, así como no se puede separar a Akutagawa de Dazai (?)

Ojalá nos podamos leer en el siguiente capítulo y mil gracias por su apoyo. Ustedes me dan vida.

 _ **Glosario**_

 _Ryo_ : moneda de oro japonesa.

 _Shuriken_ : arma arrojadiza de metal o madera, con las puntas y bordes afilados, que pueden envenenarse para aumentar el daño que ocasionan.


	9. Salvación

**IX. Salvación**

* * *

—Los humanos empiezan a hacer su movimiento.

—Lo sé.

—¿Y qué harás? —en la pregunta no hubo preocupación ni interés, sólo un genuino tedio que la impulsaba a continuar la conversación, apostando a favor de hallar algo interesante en la sucesión de eventos que se desencadenarían de la elección de Dazai.

—Nada.

La respuesta atrajo la atención de Yosano. Depositó la taza de té en la mesa ubicada en el centro del solariego kiosco en el jardín trasero de su palacete.

—¿Nada?

Dazai asintió mordiendo una galleta, subrayando su fingida indiferencia a los planes urdidos por los humanos. La insignificante mortalidad de estos no implica que sean inofensivos. Nunca hay que subestimarlos.

—Exacto —confirmó.

—Eres consciente de que si las cosas salen de acuerdo a lo que desean, el príncipe se irá lejos y con él tu plan, ¿cierto?

Alzó los hombros y los dejó caer, menospreciando la posibilidad.

—El chiquillo no es indispensable. Era el ideal, sí, pero ya no es el único heredero.

Se levantó de la mesa, agradeciendo la invitación. Entre criaturas como ellos había un espacio reducido para enemistades y rencores. Compartiendo la inmortalidad, pasaba por alto sus estupideces o se condenaban a una eternidad solitaria.

Aun así la mirada de Yosano, escoltándole a las sombras de las que emergió al presentarse, llevó en el reborde una traza de resentimiento por la amenaza, aun latente, que lanzó sobre su pareja.

De vuelta en el castillo, dio por sentado que dicho resquemor iría disipándose. Después de todo, Yosano debía entender mejor que nadie el motivo por el que lo hizo. Motivo que no diría en voz alta, que no reconocería, pero que estaba ahí, haciendo eco constante en su pecho, en el calor que le llenaba el cuerpo y lo hacía desear estar con del príncipe. Tomó aire. Apartó las cavilaciones indignantemente humanas y fue a la sala del trono. A esa hora el mensajero del reino de las montañas debía estar presentando la verdadera razón de su visita, terminada la lista de temas de rigor propios de una audiencia diplomática.

Frente a la doble puerta custodiada por la guardia personal del emperador, y el sequito protector del mensajero de sangre noble, retrajo la mano con la que estuvo por dar la orden que le diera acceso. Sonrió a los hombres armados que fruncieron el ceño, y se retiró con la excusa de saltarse una reunión aburrida en pro de coquetearles a las doncellas en las cocinas.

Yendo en una dirección distinta al emperador, y de las cocinas atestadas de humanos; trató de mantenerse en el papel de consejero y nigromante. Aunque huyera de la reunión, tarde o temprano enfrentaría el tema: el matrimonio del príncipe.

Sólo de pensarlo experimento un hueco en su pecho acompañado de nauseas. Uno que trajo consigo las palabras de Yosano: "ese niño es tú…", sacudió la cabeza. No. No debía sucumbir a la tentación de creer que un simple mortal podría… ¡No!

En los jardines, de frente al estanque donde dio a quien posteriormente fue el _espíritu familiar_ del príncipe, se detuvo, encausando el hilo de sus especulaciones a un proyecto secundario, que serenara su inquietud.

A sus dieciocho años, habiendo obtenido el permiso del emperador, el príncipe se embarcaría a su primera contienda contra las tribus rebeldes que se refugiaban en los bosques del sur, en el territorio recién anexo. Confiaba en que volvería izando el estandarte del triunfo. Por eso se permitió un destello de satisfacción en la mirada. Lo entrenó bien. Aun sin la autorización inmediata de su padre para hacerlo, logró que dominara a Rashomon…

Frunció el ceño, instigado por un pinchazo de remordimiento. La vertiente de sus pensamientos regresó a su confusión y molestia iniciales.

Lo entrenó, sí, con fiereza que rozó la crueldad, colocando en riesgo su vida más de una vez, consintiéndose, pese a negarlo, el afán de deshacerse de aquel chiquillo que se negaba a reconocer como un peligro. Intensión real de asesinarlo y jamás lograrlo, apuntó a su cuello, a su corazón, a su cabeza. Dualidad en choque. El deseo contra el temor, el anhelo contra el instinto de supervivencia. Y a la urgencia de aniquilar un riesgo que no quería validar, le plantaba cara la determinación del chico, que como un perro al que se le ha ofrecido un trozo de carne por lastima, lo buscaba, lo seguía, cautivo de una devoción enferma.

Era más que devoción, era justo a lo que escapaba. Era…

Las uñas de sus dedos se deformaron en garras, hundiéndose en la carne de la palma de su mano, imponiendo un alto a la marejada de tonterías en su mente que arriesgaban la estabilidad de su plan.

Reencausó.

La victoria del príncipe en las tierras del sur haría que, por admiración y temor, el orgulloso rey de las montañas, Kunikida Doppo, cediera la mano de su hijo en matrimonio. Prodigar a su heredero, hijo único, aniquilaría su línea de descendencia; y por tanto, entregaría su reino y futuro a la estirpe Akutagawa. Derrota no menos humillante que la que habría sufrido en batalla, obligado a renunciar a su corona de rodillas; pero si menos terrible en cuanto al coste humano. Si un defecto tenía el distinguido rey, era el interés por su pueblo.

Esa sería la condena para el rey y la salvación de él. O eso creía…

—Dazai-san —llamó una voz conocida a sus espaldas.

Se giró.

No fingió que no lo esperaba. Caminó a esa área para quedar a la vista de la ventana de la biblioteca, aguardando a que el chiquillo corriera a su encuentro, omitiendo la indiferencia con que lo trataba desde que se convirtió en un ser más cercano a él.

Los ojos grisáceos del príncipe engatusaron sus sentidos. Bajó la guardia. Un segundo, uno, se dispensó, aproximándose al muchacho de tez pálida, que cargaba orgulloso a cuestas de un cuerpo débil y resolución terca, un pasado, un presente y un futuro que a la mayoría aplastaría.

Acarició su mejilla. Ambos se estremecieron en un instante de sinceridad. La criatura se inclinó sobre los labios del humano. Los poseyó, envolviéndose en sombras que los consumieron e hicieron desaparecer, llevándolos lejos, muy lejos de ahí, a un sitio en el que no se preocuparon en hablar, en mentirse o en perseguir; en el que se entregaron el uno al otro.

Un sitio en el que ni siquiera el tormento de una madre los alcanzó.

A salvo de las argucias del nigromante, protegida de su poder, Higuchi observó el punto vacío junto al lago del que se desvanecieron nigromante y príncipe, oculta en las sombras detrás de una de las columnas del pasillo abierto que circundaba esa sección del palacio.

El terror que abatía a la servidumbre y a los guardias, al pueblo en general, parte natural y parte hechizo, se había convertido en la furia y el valor con los cuales acudía a los dioses en busca de ayuda. Libraría al imperio del mal que lo acechaba, se prometió, apretando un amuleto en su diestra.

 **. . .**

—La emperatriz creía tener lo necesario para deshacerse de un ser inmortal —subió la esquina del labio, gesto a medias entre admiración y burla—. Y aquel ser se creía capaz de controlar al destino —remarcó la mueca inclinándose a la burla.

Observó al cazador, leyendo su alma.

—No hace falta que te lo diga, sabes que el destino es un ente vivo, cruel y omnipotente, al que le place jugar con cada criatura en su tablero. Así que sobra explicar que, por muy poderoso y astuto que fuera el nigromante, en esta historia en la que el verdadero villano y director era y es el destino —una nota de resentimiento cansado lo acompañó—, no tenía posibilidades de salvarse ni a él, ni al príncipe.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Perdón por el retraso. Han sido semanas complicadas, pero finalmente está aquí el noveno capítulo.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo, por los comentarios y votos, y espero me hagan el honor de seguirme acompañando en la historia de estos dos. No saben cuánto amo el Dazai x Akutagawa, y cuánta felicidad me da el ver que sí tiene fans esta shipp.


	10. Esencia

**X. Esencia**

* * *

En una cabaña en el centro de un inexplorado y vasto territorio, en un lecho humilde, pues la pasión no es exigente y el corazón lo es menos si tiene a quien se ama; el nigromante olvidó su naturaleza, reservas y negativas, y el príncipe se despojó de la ropa, título y temores. Mortal e inmoral cedieron a una necesidad por encima del deseo carnal, arraigado en lo que Dazai se negaba a reconocer y a lo que Akutagawa se esforzaba por sobrevivir. No era la primera vez que lo hacían.

Se tenían, se asechaban detrás de los besos y miradas furtivas, se desgarraban la piel llegando al corazón a caricias, y devoraban sus afectos en una ofrenda de gemidos dulces y amargos. Dulces en la sinceridad propia de lo animal. Amargos, por las mentiras y el vacío que proseguía al comulgar de sus cuerpos y sentimientos.

Sometido por un amante ávido, a jadeos, el heredero armaba una red en que atrapaba a la criatura que lo torturaba.

Las piernas de Akutagawa abrazaban la cintura de Dazai, reteniendo la hombría endurecida en su estrecha carne, apremiando la velocidad de las penetraciones, abogando por que fuera más adentro y que cada ramalazo de placer sofocara en su violencia la cordura. De modo infantil deseaba que el efímero frenesí cambiara la agria realidad. De un beso a otro rogaba que así fuera, y de una caricia a otra sabía que era imposible.

Encajándole las uñas en la espalda, clamando su nombre y resoplando sus sentimientos sin darles la forma de palabras claras, se restregaba en su calor humano como el reflejo de lujuria y ternura en sus ojos, distinto de la frialdad con que, llegados al orgasmo, saciada el hambre y recuperado vagamente el aliento, lo devolvía a sus aposentos y desaparecía.

En las paredes del palacio no le quedaba más que el dolor de sus mordidas, la humedad entre sus piernas, y el fantasma de un arrebato. Impresiones que se desvanecían dejándolo vacío.

Un dueño cruel, eso era. Un dueño que encerraba a un ave a la intemperie, rodeada de libertad, impidiendo que se le acercaran, asustando a quien lo intentara, alimentando sus anhelos a migajas, saciando su necesidad de compasión a gotas, convirtiéndose en lo único a lo que podía ceñirse, la única muestra de amor a codiciar. Amor desalmado que le daba la espalda, y cuando se acostumbraba al aislamiento lo consolaba.

En su habitación, desnudo y herido por el desamparo, clavó la vista en el techo, en las vigas de madera y la madrugada iluminada por la luna en huida.

Inspiró.

Aguantó una lágrima.

Amaba a Dazai. Lo sabía desde… quizás siempre. No hubo un momento de repentina consciencia. Por eso, recostado en el _futón_ , usado, a pesar de pretender odiarlo, era incapaz de hacerlo. Su esencia misma se resistía, atada a su despiadado monstruo.

Susurró su nombre. Las sombras se estremecieron de pavor por la mención, y su corazón lo hizo de dolor. Se prometió que algún día, uno no muy lejano, tal vez, quizás… desechó semejante estupidez. Ni siquiera valdría la pena prometerse lo que incumpliría: negarse a Dazai.

No lo hizo hace dos años, al ser raptado de la orilla del lago y llevado a ese sitio desconocido donde lo poseyó, donde le hizo el amor por días. Creyó que lo reclamaría, y que la inexplicable certeza de que su lugar yacía con él se cumpliría. Que terrible fue el desencanto más tarde, de regresó al palacio y a la semana siguiente, al, sin haberle permitido coincidir, marcharse el nigromante a una campaña con su padre quien pareció ignorar su ausencia.

No lo hizo entonces ni lo haría ahora.

No podría ni quería negarse.

La fugacidad de sus encuentros era cuanto le quedaba, la esperanza desalmada que lo mantenía con vida en una desesperación en crescendo.

Rodeado de tristes elucubraciones bien cimentadas, durmió. Cayó rendido, cansado psicológica, no físicamente.

Despertó al reclamo chirriante de las alondras, despuntando el alba tras la geografía montañosa que circundaba la capital. Durmió, no descansó, y aun así atendió a la sirvienta que tocó a la puerta, dando voz de entrada. Al enderezarse en la cama, sin molestarse en ocultar ni su desnudez ni la fresca capa de marcas en su cuerpo, reparó en las ropas que trajo para él. Era esa fecha…

La chica, sonrojada y evitando verlo preguntó por el aroma que deseaba en la bañera.

—Mandarino —la despachó con un ademán.

Sorprendida por la elección, la sirvienta asintió. Dejó la ropa en uno de los cofres, retirándose rumbo al baño, donde indicó al caldero por medio del sistema oculto tras las maderas, que enviara agua con esencia de mandarino. No el fruto, el árbol. Fragancia más fuerte y menos dulce, caprichosa y enigmática, que despertó sospechas agradables en la mujer al pensar que, probablemente, el príncipe no estuviera tan en desacuerdo con la cita de esa tarde.

El reino prosperaría, pensó ella.

El príncipe se recostó.

En lo más alejado del patio Dazai solía tenderse bajo la fragante y espesa sombra de un mandarino, hiciera frío o calor. El aroma se le impregnaba en la piel y en la ropa, y cuando lo reclamaba le embriagaba los sentidos. Si iba a comprometerse oficialmente, a sus veinte, si su monstruo lo permitiría, lo haría con una protesta, una marca cítrica voluntaria.

A la par, no lejos de ahí, en un carruaje que se acercaba custodiado por soldados del imperio y del reino, que pronto quedaría supeditado por un matrimonio a su merced, la emperatriz acompañaba a uno de los trofeos de guerra más valiosos que se pueden tener: un príncipe heredero.

—¿Nervioso?

—Sí —respondió con un temblor entre letra y letra el joven de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados con destellos violetas.

—Descuida. Sé que la primera impresión que tuviste de Ryunosuke no fue la mejor, pero te aseguro que es una buena persona.

El príncipe atajó las disculpas de la emperatriz Higuchi con una negativa.

—No hace falta que lo excuse, Majestad —sonrió. Su timidez ocultaba un espíritu fiero y noble—. Comprendo. Además, no es mi deber juzgarlo a él —presionó los puños—, mi deber es alejarlo de ese maldito demonio —escupió las palabras con odio.

—Atsushi —dijo más para sí la emperatriz, divisando el fuego en el semblante endurecido de su primo, reconociendo el espíritu guerrero de la familia.

La mayoría temía que fuera muy blando para heredar el reino y, sin embargo, ahí estaba, dispuesto a jugar en el terreno de un ente malévolo con tal de rescatar no sólo a su gente, sino también al hombre que lo rechazó la primavera anterior y que en los meses consiguientes observó en la lejanía. Una acción que le mostró un dolor como ninguno, una entrega devota y errada, alma sincera embaucada por un ser vil, nauseabundo.

Bajo su mano la caja de cedro sellada con poderosa magia contenía la última basa con la que contaban. La emperatriz se recordó la promesa de salvar al imperio de las garras del nigromante.

 **. . .**

—Por su vida lo juró, y con su vida pagaría tal osadía —alargó el brazo, tomando una vela nueva. La encendió. El resto, hacía horas que consumieron. No le preocupaba. El amanecer estaba cerca, y la historia abordaba la mitad de su camino—. La osadía incauta de dos naciones.

Lamentó la temeridad humana y la admiró.

—Pese a eso, al desconocimiento con que intentaban confrontar a lo que no es ni bien ni mal —el ermitaño quitó unas gotas de cera de sus uñas, volviendo la vista al cazador—, que actuaran fue lo mejor. No para sus pueblos, ellos morirían igual, hicieran o no. Fue lo mejor para el nigromante. Lo mejor… y lo peor.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Nuevamente me disculpo por la tardanza. Mi vida ha estado algo complicada en últimas fechas, y parece que lo estará por un tiempo más, así que voy a tener que pedirles que de favor me tengan paciencia. Seguiré actualizando constante, pero quizás sea más espaciado que al inicio.

Gracias por su comprensión, por su apoyo y por ser mi mayor motivación.


	11. Celos

**XI. Celos**

* * *

En el centro del salón del trono, ejecutando una pronunciada genuflexión de la que no se exentaba ni al príncipe o a ella, levantó la vista a solas y a puertas cerradas con el emperador. Ver el efecto devastador que tuvo el mes transcurrido entre su partida y su regreso, viaje necesario para el imperio, en el hombre que amaba; la destrozó. Había adelgazado, tenía la tez pálida y unas cargadas ojeras. Más que un orgulloso soberano parecía un fantasma, o peor, un moribundo.

—Mi Señor —saludo verbal y solicitud para romper protocolos.

El cansado gobernante dio pauta con una sonrisa dulce que la irguió y encaminó a él, colocando en su regazo un regalo que prometía libertad. Una caja de cedro.

—Lo envía el rey Doppo —le acarició la mejilla, rugosidad flácida de extenuación.

El emperador postergó los detalles menores, en los que se englobó, besando el dorso de su mano. Lo primero era su gente, su pueblo.

Higuchi, forzada por la corona, asintió. Extrajo de la bolsita atada a la cintura un talismán armado de piedras de ónix, lava y zafiro, refulgiendo del resplandeciente azulado del tercero de sus componentes, y lo colgó en el cuello de su esposo recitando un conjuro.

El talismán vibró y extendió una exhalación por el salón. De inmediato el semblante del emperador adquirió mejor color y vitalidad.

—No has de quitártelo jamás. Es la llave del hechizo y tu protector cuando no me encuentre a tu lado —agregó antes de proseguir con la preocupación principal de Su Majestad—. El rey ha enviado a su hijo como acordamos, para alejar al Ryunosuke de Dazai y hacerlo ir con él a las montañas.

—Es muy arriesgado.

Un pensamiento y temor en voz alta al que Higuchi respondió con firmeza.

—Lo es, pero si estamos en lo cierto y es la clase de demonio que pensamos, alejar a Ryunosuke debilitará su vínculo, y por tanto el poder que toma de él y el embrujo con que lo ha confundido.

El padre suspiró.

—Ruego a cada uno de nuestros dioses, y a los suyos, que tengan razón, que sea un demonio y no…

La oración inconclusa hizo rezar a Higuchi por lo mismo. Si en verdad Dazai era aquella criatura que aseguraba, ni los dioses podrían interceder por ellos. La esperanza de que mintiera para evitar que el emperador lo exorcizarla, era a cuanto les quedaba aferrarse.

—Ningún ser de los que asegura ser parte se involucra con humanos, no como lo ha hecho —aseguró la joven que en ataño pretendió tomar los votos del sacerdocio, y que por amor abandonó—. Nunca ha habido registros de tal locura.

El emperador, consciente de que haber dejado morir a su reino y a su hijo pudo haber sido mejor que entregarlos a un ente vil, trató de asirse a la esperanza que le ofrecía Higuchi, pese a la consciencia de que los registros daban igual, que la ilusión de transmutar la realidad a voluntad humana era inútil.

Los humanos quieren creer en lo imposible, pensar que hay salvación cuando no existe. Combaten, tercos hasta el final. Esfuerzo inútil del que sólo su especie es capaz de vanagloriarse. De dicho mal pecaba la emperatriz contagiando al emperador, y también pecaba el heredero de las montañas. En ningún deseo residía más que la fe, luchando por el bien común y aun así… en esta historia donde no hay buenos ni malos, podría decirse que ello los convirtió en los malos al conspirar en contra de un amor enfermizo.

—Majestad —saludó el nigromante a Atsushi con una reverencia.

El emperador dispuso una comitiva, doncellas y caballeros de la corte que lo acompañaría, y en su calidad de consejero Dazai los despachó asignándose la labor.

En los aposentos en que residiría el joven prometido hasta el día en que se desposara con el príncipe, los contrincantes se estudiaron. El consejero con el cuerpo doblado al frente, sin bajar la vista, expresión risueña y engreída. El príncipe con la espalda recta, noble e imponente, de gesto serio. Un príncipe marcando su título por encima del consejero. El ser inhumano desdeñando el valor de un simple humano, al enderezarse.

—El Príncipe tardará un poco. Aún intenta escapar de este encuentro —no remarcó la infantil postura de Akutagawa, acentuó el grado de rechazo que sentía hacia Atsushi y, por tanto, la preferencia que le daba a él.

—No tengo problemas en esperar —imperturbable y sereno, el joven esgrimió su propia basa tras bambalinas de su declaración: no me rendiré ante ti—. Su Majestad tendrá que verme tarde o temprano le guste o no, a él o a quien sea —una sonrisa ensayada se vertió por su rostro amenazante.

Ciertamente sería así de acuerdo con los términos y planes humanos que el nigromante insistía en menospreciar a vista pública, pues para sus adentros se encendió una chispa más oscura que su esencia. Fuego gélido que devoró su careta inmutable, ensombreciendo su rostro.

Tal vacilación en su entereza no asustó a Atsushi, lo desconcertó, pues no vio a un demonio retándolo, sino a un hombre… celoso.

—Iré a apresurarlo —dijo, al perder los estribos.

Saltando los protocolos establecidos, en los que debía aguardar la indicación del prometido, Dazai hizo una reverencia de despedida y salió presuroso, apenas dándose tiempo a perderse en los pasillos. En la soledad desapareció, y en la oscuridad de un rincón en las habitaciones de su príncipe se materializó.

—¡Retírate! —ordenó imperioso a la criada que ayudaban al chico a vestirse.

La mujer, asustada por su repentina e inexplicable aparición, soltó un grito de sorpresa y echó a correr cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

—El Príncipe de las montañas ha llegado y lo espera —informó, brazos cruzados en las mangas del _haori_.

—¿Y necesitabas venir hasta acá para decirme lo que sé? —un tono insolente impulsado por el dolor de percibirse traicionado, no sólo en esa ocasión, sino en tantas más antes de esa, cerró la pregunta juntó con la última vuelta del delgado _obi_ de su _kimono_.

El nigromante avanzó unos pasos deteniéndose al percibir el aroma cítrico proveniente del joven, leyendo en la esencia su reclamo —su protesta—, obligándolo a reconocer al menos en ese instante el deseo posesivo que lo dominaba: celos.

Lo atrapó de la cintura, sus rostros quedando a una distancia escasa.

—No vayas —ordenó la criatura.

—No me envíes —retó el mortal.

La respiración de ambos se entrecortó por las emociones que no debían estar ahí y estaban, sometiendo el juicio al corazón.

Ese día el príncipe fue tomado en sus aposentos.

Descarado, el nigromante lo hizo gritar su nombre, retorcerse de placer, anunciar a su pueblo lo que ya sospechaba, confirmar los temores de su padre, y pisotear los sentimientos nacientes de quien lo esperó y no obtuvo más que sus gemidos detrás de la puerta sin custodia, pues ni los guardias soportaron el horror de oír a su esperanza como gobernante ser ultrajado por un demonio.

 **. . .**

—Más tarde, a solas, entre la reflexión y el despecho, Atsushi llegó a una conclusión que lo estremeció —el sol naciente se adentró por la ventana a espaldas del cazador—: enfrentar a un demonio guiado por la infamia de su naturaleza aterraba, pero enfrentarse a un demonio cegado por el amor era peor. Lo bueno para él es que ni siquiera imaginó lo terrible que era que un ser como Dazai encegueciera a causa de ese sentimiento, o habría preferido mil veces a un demonio.

El ermitaño asintió para sí, reconociendo una relación en sus propias palabras.

—Celos. Amor. El nigromante negaba esos males y, sin embargo, ahí estaban, echando raíces, superándolo.

* * *

 **Notas:**

No me odien por Atsushi, yo también lo adoro.

Eso y pues, mil gracias por seguir apoyando el _fanfic_ No tienen ni idea de lo bonito que es ver que, pese a la irregularidad en los tiempos de actualización (que espero que nunca pase de más de dos semanas), siguen dándole amor a la historia. De nuevo gracias, y nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo.


	12. Byakko

**XII. Byakko**

* * *

Nada salió como lo planearon.

El emperador solicitó la ayuda de su amigo de la infancia, un rey, seguro de haber cometido el peor de los errores.

El rey lo convenció de que su consejero era un demonio haciéndose pasar por algo distinto.

La mejor sacerdotisa del reino de las montañas fue convertirá en emperatriz para proteger al emperador de los efectos de su magia y poder. El matrimonio por conveniencia no tardó en engendrar un profundo amor y concebir una hija, pequeña criatura por quien más que antes Higuchi se propuso liberar a su imperio.

El rey concedió la mano de su hijo, Atsushi, encomendado a una doble función. A la larga uniría ambos países en agradecimiento y fraternidad. En el futuro inmediato su presencia buscaba despejar la mente del príncipe imperial, alejarlo del nigromante y salvarlo.

Las cuatro piezas en juego alrededor del despreciable demonio que aprisionaba una nación entera, pretendían debilitarlo y vencerlo empleando un conjuro antiguo, sortilegio vertido en un pergamino dentro de una caja de madera. Plan meticulosamente elaborado y ejecutado en sus pasos iniciales… que jamás se concretó.

Durante los meses siguientes al arribo del príncipe de las montañas, tuvieron lugar grandes bailes y desfiles.

El movimiento en el palacio y la vista del príncipe de mano de un futuro consorte real hizo florecer las ilusiones en la gente, como si la presencia de ese tercero borrara la certeza de que su príncipe yacía con un demonio. El pueblo se aferraba a la vana ilusión, queriendo creer que el amor era la respuesta a sus plegarias, cuando este no era sino el problema.

En el palacio las cosas estaban más claras. De la guardia a la servidumbre la fe no existía, aplastados por la oscuridad de la criatura que los obcecaba sustrayendo toda luz, por las marcas visibles en el cuerpo del príncipe Akutagawa, por los sonidos que brotaban de sus habitaciones, y por la penosa lucha que sostenía la ridícula esperanza de un frente compuesto por tres simples mortales.

Lo más terrible de observar en ese desenfreno de repugnante pasión y pobre resistencia del emperador, la emperatriz y el príncipe Atsushi; era la inocencia con que este último se afanaba en acercarse a quien era su prometido. Esos días debieron ser un paseo por el infierno. De día vivía la indiferencia o los estallidos de Akutagawa, y el hervir de su sangre al notar cómo cuánto hacía se venía abajo ante la presencia de Dazai...

Lo siento, debo corregir.

Quisiera darle merito, pero la verdad es que pese a desvivirse por complacer al príncipe heredero, ser de su agrado y acercarse a su corazón; con o sin Dazai presente ningún esfuerzo levantaba si quiera una mínima columna de avance. Para Akutagawa su presencia era indeseable, un estorbo, y no desaprovechaba oportunidad en hacérselo notar, ya fuera por las acciones y palabras, o usando el método más cruel: entregándose al nigromante. No era un secreto lo que ocurría a puerta cerrada en los aposentos del heredero, ni cuanto le lloraba Atsushi en los propios.

De noche a Atsushi le comía el alma imaginar al motivo de sus desvelos en los inmundos brazos de un demonio. De día moría por el rechazo de su amor y la sonrisa burlona, triunfante, de Dazai.

Los meses transcurrieron siendo tortura para el padre, la esposa, el prometido, el hijo, e incluso para aquel que creía estúpidamente que los humanos no se atreverían a retarlo en serio, y que sería capaz de mantener la entereza pasara lo que pasara sin involucrar los sentimientos que ya estaban de por medio.

Fue a finales de año cuando acaeció el infortunio.

Los humanos preparaban la celebración de fin de año. El frío de invierno calaba en los huesos. En las casas los anafres se mantenían encendidos. El _ninhoushi_ se bebía en vez del agua congelada de los pozos, saciando sed y forzando el calor. Hablaban del nuevo año pensando en un futuro que estaba por escapárseles.

La desgracia de la que se libró el imperio tiempo atrás se quedaría corta.

Ni siquiera el nigromante imaginaba lo que sucedería, ni su alcance.

En una mazmorra en las alas subterráneas del palacio iluminada por antorchas, en plena madrugada, se reunieron el emperador, la emperatriz y el futuro consorte.

—¿Cuánto? —la desesperación de Atsushi era evidente, así como el desgaste emocional que le encrespaba los nervios.

—Un poco más —contestó la emperatriz y sacerdotisa—, el hechizo estará listo a inicios de nuevo año.

Retrocediendo con una negativa, agotado, el corazón al límite del sufrimiento, Atsushi cerró los parpados recordándose su deber. Si era necesario quedaría hecho pedazos por su reino, e incluso por la gente del imperio que empezaba a amar.

—¿No puede ser antes? —preguntó resignado a soportar, y aun así deseando una luz de consuelo.

La emperatriz se acercó, colocando una mano sobre su hombro.

—Haré lo que pueda —diplomática forma de decirle que era imposible acelerar el proceso, y de demostrar agradecimiento por su sacrificio.

Atsushi bajó la cabeza sin ánimos ni de insistir, sin ninguna otra opción más que continuar.

—No lo permitiré.

Quien habló fue alguien no contemplado en las reuniones, o no en su presencia, esa que los hizo dar cara a Akutagawa.

—¡No permitiré que sigan interponiéndose entre nosotros! —los había escuchado, ¿qué tanto?— ¡Rashomon! —lo suficiente.

El rojo y el negro se desprendieron de sus ropas en una avalancha fermentada de ira que arremetió impiadosa en contra de su familia.

Higuchi entonó un cantico, el índice y el medio de la diestra en alto. Una barrera traslucida los defendió del feroz ataque.

—¡Escúchanos, Ryunosuke! —imploró el emperador—. ¡Tienes que entender que lo hacemos por tu bien y el del pueblo!

Cegado por sus emociones, el príncipe esgrimió a la bestia negra que le secundaba el paso, su protector. Lo hizo retroceder y alzarse en una amenaza que rozó el techo abovedado de la mazmorra, desprendiendo una lluvia de escombros.

—Eres tú quien no entiende, padre —ordenó a Rashomon dejarse caer sobre la barrera de la emperatriz—. Hace mucho que mi suerte fue atada a Dazai y que sentenciaste a tu pueblo —entrecerró los ojos, la mandíbula apretada.

Higuchi se giró aterrada a su esposo. La barrera no soportaría eternamente, y si esa violencia con que Akutagawa seguía atacando persistía al caer su defensa, su muerte sería inminente y terrible. Aquel maldito demonio había envenenado el corazón del príncipe más de lo que imaginaron.

—¡Libera el hechizo! —imploro al emperador.

En el terror y el dolor que invadían la mirada del soberano notó su inseguridad.

—¡Hazlo! —gritó a Atsushi.

El príncipe de las montañas le arrebató el talismán al pasmado emperador, lo arrojó al suelo y quebró bajo su peso con un pisotón la unión de las piedras que se incendiaron en los tres colores que lo componían.

La caja que se encontraba a sus espaldas, en un pedestal, resplandeció de dorado. Su pulida superficie fue resquebrajándose hasta explotar, emergiendo de su interior trazos relucientes que dieron forma a un majestuoso tigre blanco refulgiendo su contorno en un azul celestial.

—¡Byakko: el divino viento protector del oeste! —nombró Higuchi a la bestia, dibujando en el aire una línea que lo unió a Atsushi, iluminando los ojos del príncipe en oro—, te invoco como el cazador del demonio que nos asecha.

Rompiendo la barrera Atsushi convocó el poder de Byakko, que emitió un rugido estruendoso, cimbrando los cimientos del palacio. El tigre desató una tormenta eléctrica, sometiendo a Rashomon y a Akutagawa. Un movimiento sorpresivo que les concedió una victoria momentánea y una esperanza traicionera.

 **. . .**

—Verás, cazador, hay cosas para las que el destino es impaciente, y casi siempre son las que involucran a humanos y a seres sobrenaturales. Con los humanos porque su tiempo es limitado y el destino parece estar en contra de los grandes preámbulos en ellos. Con los seres sobrenaturales porque es mejor tomarlos desprevenidos que darles tiempo a reaccionar —sonrió cual si apenas comprendiera el significado de dichas palabras—. El destino sólo es paciente cuando es meramente su juego el que está en curso.

Observó un punto más allá del muro a espaldas del cazador. Una tierra y tiempo perdidos.

—Por eso no pasó mucho tiempo entre la llegada del príncipe consorte y la muerte del príncipe heredero.

* * *

 **Notas:**

Una enorme y gigante disculpa por el retraso.

Verán, esta historia la comencé con varios capítulos adelantados; sin embargo, por cuestiones de trabajo me ha sido difícil darme tiempo para escribir, por lo que actualmente voy publicando capítulos que recién escribo (y que mi beta revisa). Entre eso y que estas fechas festivas son algo complicadas en casa, el resultado es este: yo implorando su comprensión.

Pero bueno, finalmente logro publicar, y les agradezco nuevamente su infinito apoyo y paciencia.

Sigamos amando el Dazaku, y **¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo que espero tener pronto.


	13. Ridículo

**XIII. Ridículo**

* * *

Byakko era una bestia sagrada, uno de los cuatro guardianes del mundo. Los demonios poco o nada podían hacer en contra de un ser al que le bastaba un zarpazo de sus potentes garras para cimbrar la tierra, partir montañas o invertir la dirección de las aguas. Byakko era, entre los grandes, el rey de las bestias, embebido del poder divino de los dioses, tanto que se decía que casi era uno de ellos. Pocas veces fue invocado, y en cada invocación arrasó ejércitos enteros de humanos y demonios, ejecutor del apoyo y capricho de sus amos.

Ese día, vinculado a un humano, el gran rey estaba encargado de conceder a un imperio mortal el deseo surgido de la desesperanza, y el proveniente de la soberbia de los dioses, quienes empezaban a creerse superiores a las criaturas que son más temibles que los moradores de los cielos, el infierno o la tierra.

Los dioses tenían la idea presuntuosa de vencer lo invencible, y los humanos de ser salvados de lo absoluto. Pobres desdichados. Su avaricia y credulidad los condujo directo a la muerte.

El tigre arribó de las profundidades del palacio, profiriendo en su majestuoso rugido un reto al nigromante. Acción inútil, pues él ya se encontraba en el patio, preparado.

Los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la postura suelta y la sonrisa cínica en el rostro de Dazai, enmascararon la furia: ¡Osaron tocar a Ryunosuke! Lo sabía cómo sabía cualquier cosa que pasara con el príncipe, y cual prometió, haría pagar el insulto y atrevimiento.

—Los dioses te condenan —anunció la gran bestia usando a Atsushi, que emergió en una nube de polvo colocándose delante de su inmensidad—. Los humanos anhelan tu caída, en particular éste.

—Los dioses pueden pudrirse en el cielo —Dazai ladeó el rostro, altanero—, los humanos en la tierra, ese humano en particular —entrecerró los ojos.

—El reinado de los tuyos tocará fin —amenazó Byakko adelantó una gigantesca pata, haciendo retroceder a su intermediario, cuya mirada refulgía llena de odio y poder.

Dazai recibió la provocación blandiendo el gesto superior que se tiene al apartar el revoloteo de un insignificante insecto, acción que aguijoneó a humano y a bestia.

Byakko rugió, desprendiendo del centenar de nubes oscureciendo el cielo un trueno que impactó en su enemigo.

—¿Coquillas? —tronó los dedos disipando la electricidad y la polvareda el nigromante.

En la piedra humeante y destrozada estaba de pie la criatura que realizó el pacto con el emperador, de cabello y ojos del color de la tierra marchita y oscura de la sequía y el hambre, vistiendo un _kosode_ y _hakama_ blancos, y un _haori_ negro confeccionado en una tela indefinida recortada de las mismas sombras. Bajo la ropa, el cuerpo de apariencia humana cubierto de vendas hasta las muñecas y cuello.

—Menos que eso —se burló.

En circunstancias distintas Dazai habría extendido la batalla hasta hartarse de su oponente, destilando del encuentro la mayor cantidad de entretenimiento, y es que pocas veces (o ninguna) en la existencia de criaturas como él, humanos, demonios o dioses se atrevían a hacerles frente. En una existencia tan larga como puede serlo la historia o la eternidad, contiendas así eran placeres fugaces. En circunstancias distintas habría disfrutado gustoso, no en esa ocasión, no tratándose de Atsushi.

El príncipe del reino aliado del imperio le producía repulsión, palabra que encubría el resto de las emociones involucradas en el odio fruto de los celos. Por lo que erradicarlo de la faz de la tierra, tomando la oportunidad que su "traición" proporcionaba, urgía por encima del placer. Elección en exceso humana…

Molesto, y temeroso, dada la infectividad de su ataque, Byakko retrocedió. Atsushi, como todo humano —irracional—, avanzó, dominado por su deseo de acabar con quien creía retenía el corazón de su prometido… El noble sueño de liberarlo espoleado por la pasión juvenil y ciega.

Humano y criatura peleando por amor. Ridículo.

Y esa ridiculez, en su fuerza, otorgó el mando sobre el cuerpo de Byakko al humano. Tirando del hilo que lo unía a la bestia sagrada, Atsushi lo obligó a arremeter contra Dazai.

El resultado había sido decidido antes de siquiera comenzar.

Empleando una venda de su indumentaria, convertida en afilada extensión de sus órdenes, el nigromante decapitó a Byakko, desapareciendo de la dirección hacia la que se precipitaba el cuerpo del felino por inercia, reapareciendo delante de Atsushi.

Incapaz de reaccionar dada la velocidad de los acontecimientos que dictaron su derrota, Atsushi contempló el panorama en llamas que le ofrecían los ojos de la criatura, rojo brillante superando el resplandor y horror del fuego del infierno, reflejado en garras que se extendían de los dedos de la criatura apuntando a su corazón.

—¡Muere!

El grito no provino de Dazai, tampoco de Atsushi, y aunque era sentencia dirigida al nigromante la ejecución fue ajena realizándose de un cuarto involucrado a un tercero.

Ese tercero cayó en la espalda de Dazai, recargándole un peso herido y agonizante. Familiar.

 _¡Ryunosuke!_ , gritó una voz en su cabeza, superando en su desesperación las barreras mentales que los separaban.

El tercero resbaló de su espalda. Dazai se giró en lo que pareció una eternidad. Por el rabillo del ojo vislumbró la escena de una pelea secundaria.

Cientos de criaturas infernales —vomitivas, grotescas, aterradoras— inundaban los alrededores. Hordas de macabros seres colgaban ensartados en las garras de Rashomon, quien se contraía ignorando su victoria por recibir el cuerpo de su señor.

Los demonios fulminados se desplomaron en un parpadeo, hazaña que ni un dios podrían efectuar. Atsushi terminó de rodillas, intentando comprender. Higuchi desfalleció en la retaguardia de su ejército convocado, cubierta de sangre, la inmolación que requirió la traición de sus creencias y la aceptación de que el nigromante se hallaba por encima de lo demoniaco o divino. Rashomon sostuvo al príncipe imperial atravesado por la garra de la única aberración que escapó de su ataque.

La zarpa permitió que la carne de Ryunosuke resbalara de su filo.

La sangre manó a borbotones de la herida llevándose la vida del príncipe.

En la retina del nigromante la escena se grabó, pisoteando el tesoro no reconocido de las memorias creadas a besos y caricias, a placer mortal. Sus vendajes serpentearon omitiendo su pasmo, enredándose en el demonio a una velocidad de vértigo, prensándolo. Aniquilación inmisericorde que bebió la mutilada escoria en ofrenda parcial a la agonía.

Flexionando las rodillas tocó el suelo, junto a Ryunosuke. Al acariciarle la mejilla, abandonó sus planes, el puesto de consejero y nigromante.

Alzó en brazos los restos del príncipe.

Sin mediar palabra ni razonar, liberó una masacre en el palacio e inmediaciones, a la luz cegadora de un poder que sobrepasa cualquiera, dejando al imperio entero en manos de una criatura dolida.

 _ **. . .**_

—De la hija menor del emperador hasta el prometido, de las cocineras a los guardias, perecieron.

Los hombros del ermitaño se desplomaron bajo el peso de épocas lejanas, de una historia olvidada. A los pies de la amargura del amor se derrumbó quien moraba un palacio aislado del tiempo:

—Así de terrible era su poder y fue su pena.

El cazador de historia no se movió de su sitio. Permaneció quieto, sumido en el relato que continuaba en el silencio necesario expendiendo ramas por la habitación y a lo largo del alba.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Estaba planeado actualizar un poco antes, pero por cuestiones de salud, que aún continúan, apenas me es posible. Como siempre, una disculpa por la espera, un agradecimiento enorme por la paciencia y apoyo, y el deseo sincero de que pese a todo el capitulo sea motivo para que continúen siguiendo la historia, que se encamina a su tramo final.


	14. Perder

**XIV. Perder**

* * *

El imperio moría, y no sólo lo hacía la tierra, con sus frutos marchitos y sus hojas secas, los lagos vacíos, el ganado esquelético y la gente sucumbiendo a la sed, el hambre y la enfermedad. El imperio moría desde sus cimientos, su espíritu consumido por la certeza brotando de la profundidad de sus temores y su esencia: el demonio ganó.

La noticia corrió hasta los confines de las naciones conquistadas. Los más afortunados, territorios apenas anexos, se desprendieron de su conquistador caído de la noche a la mañana, aceptando la rendición de quienes usurparon el poder en nombre del emperador triste, colocando de vuelta en su sitio la sangre que por derecho debió regirlos, que en la mayoría de los tronos aún no se había enfriado. Para los menos afortunados, pero benditos en su lejanía al desastre en la zona centro del imperio, los días y meses consiguientes trajeron guerras por el poder, absurdos políticos internos.

En las montañas el rey Doppo se refugió, reconociendo su derrota, la pérdida de su hijo y heredero, y rogando no tener que enfrentarse —por el bien de su pueblo— al nigromante.

La fragilidad del joven imperio relució al resquebrajarse sin apenas dudas. Imperio que fue destello en los anales de la historia, destinado a diluirse en la tinta, menospreciado por su corta duración y temido por sus misterios. Destello que se convirtió en oscuridad. Oscuridad que engulló los dominios originales y los hundió en la miseria, en la tragedia y la condenada de una criatura cobarde.

En la capital, gritos alertaban a los despojos que quedaban en pie, envueltos en harapos, los ojos zozobrando en la demencia del horror. Los residuos de quienes en _otrora_ fueron un pueblo bien comido y vestido, se deslizaban torpes en la neblina eterna que rodeaban el imperio. Ya no habría tiempos mejores o aliento al cual asirse. Se movían por sentido animal rascando en las ruinas, que meses atrás conformaron edificaciones relucientes y prosperidad, en busca de alimento o un lecho en el cual tirarse a esperar.

Los gritos los movían a abrazarse a quien aun les quedara, o al menos a sí mismos, ovillándose en sus mentes, refugiándose en el afán de ser el siguiente sacrificio para acabar pronto con la agonía; pues allá a donde reinaba la niebla la muerte no acudía a nadie, a menos hasta que quien gobernaba las tierras malditas lo decretara.

Los vivos envidiaban a los muertos y a los sacrificios que eran acarreados rumbo al palacio en los hombros de una criatura negra de ojos rojos, deforme en sus contornos, implacable e inmutable: Rashomon, el verdugo del nigromante.

 _Aquí está_ , dijo una voz, pasando por encima de las barreras mentales de Dazai, tirando una nota de resentimiento, dejando caer un cuerpo que gimoteaba rendido a su sombrío porvenir. _¿Bastará o necesitas que traiga más?_ , el eco inhumano de los gruñidos atestaron los aposentos del príncipe imperial, acompañando las palabras en su cabeza.

El nigromante se levantó de las decenas de cojines en que se hallaba recostado en una esquina, y se acercó.

Alargó la mano inclinando el cuerpo al frente, sujetando de los andrajos de ropa a un niño, debilitado por el hambre, llorando sin implorar, aterrado pero dócil. Lo observó en silencio. Abrió con el índice de la izquierda la piel de su mejilla y probó la sangre.

—Basta con este por hoy —dio su veredicto—. Su alma es de buena calidad.

Prescindiendo de ceremonias o rodeos, el nigromante le cruzó el pecho con la mano entera. Era tal la resignación del niño, su extenuación, que ni siquiera gritó. Sólo profirió un quejido, un lamento, y cayó abandonando su corazón en las garras de la pérfida criatura.

El corazón extirpado latió barboteando un líquido rojizo oscuro.

 _Me lo llevo entonces_ , anunció Rashomon haciendo de conserje a los desechos. En la puerta se detuvo, dando la espalda al horror que ocurría entre las paredes de madera, sujeto al malsano deseo que bien sabía que no hacía sino empeorarlo todo.

—¿Se te ofrece algo más? —preguntó Dazai manteniendo el corazón latiendo por antinaturales medios en su palma, lanzando el cuestionamiento como instigación a que se marchara.

 _Nada_ , después se contradijo con una pausa _. Haz lo que sea necesario por él,_ la petición enmascaraba un reproche.

—¿Quieres verlo?

Rashomon bufó y se marchó. El cuestionamiento cumplió su función. Por mucho que amara al príncipe, Rashomon era incapaz de verlo, de enfrentar a la urna que yacía en los cojines, semi-consciente, los labios entreabiertos y la mortalidad cubierta por telas, disimulando el lento proceso de descomposición. Deplorable condición que él ayudaba a mantener.

Llevando la ofrenda, Dazai se colocó al lado de Ryunosuke. Mordió el corazón palpitante, masticó, y en un beso grotesco y sanguinolento, lo hizo tragar la carne y el alma unidas por el lazo de la vida obligado a no deshacerse.

La sangre del niño corrió por la comisura de los labios azulados y el contorno pálido del rostro del príncipe. Una chispa débil reanimó sus músculos y retraso la putrefacción, atando el alma a la materia moribunda, hechizo que demoraba lo inevitable y que exigiría un nuevo sacrificio en cuestión de horas.

Mientras tanto, en la ilusión que ofrece un remedio temporal, Dazai se acomodó en el pecho de Ryunosuke cerrando los ojos y disfrutando el toque efímero y mecánico de sus dedos, caricias torpes realizadas por un cuerpo que actuaba gracias a los vestigios un alma, suspendida en el trance de la agonía corrompiéndose más rápido que la carne. Olvidó las intrigas políticas, e incluso cualquier atisbo de venganza contra el reino de las montañas, por permanecer junto a su príncipe… o lo que quedaba.

Criaturas como Dazai no requieren almas o alabazas, esas se reservan a los demonios y los dioses, o para retener por medio de la adulación pura que es el amor, a través del método enfermo de la consumición de almas, un intermedio que no es vida ni muerte, que marchita lentamente.

—Te… amo… —musitó el cadáver. Remanente de su consciencia, no acto voluntario.

Aferrado a la fragilidad del humano, Dazai postró el rostro en su pecho, sintiendo el hundimiento de la herida que lo asesinó, recordatorio de la tragedia, una maldición, y permaneció quieto abrazado a su capricho. Capricho que no reparó su equivocación, la cobardía de admitir sus sentimientos, el error de su ego, el desprecio de lo virtuosamente humano; y que intentaba subsanar desesperado (y en vano) el dolor.

 **. . .**

—Los humanos lloran cuando pierden a un ser amado. Lo tienen permitido, lo saben y lo hacen, ya sea en la intimidad de la soledad o en la compañía de la multitud. Los dioses, cuando penan la partida de uno de los suyos se encierran y se ciñen a su lamento, no lo sueltan sino hasta que desaparece, tarde lo que tarde en pasar. Los demonios son más arrebatados, con sus alaridos vertiéndose en la destrucción irracional, lejos de la frivolidad de la venganza o la parquedad de la retribución —pausa y continuación—. Cada ser en el mundo tiene su modo de sufrir una pérdida, o tendría que tenerlo, porque criaturas como el nigromante no la tenemos. La mayoría no conocemos el verdadero significado de poseer y, por tanto, menos el de perder. No sabemos llorar, encerrarnos o desahogar.

La historia se encaminaba a su desenlace. El cazador lo presentía.

—Nuestro sufrimiento se estanca, no se filtra, se queda quieto, inmóvil… y consume nuestro entorno.

Apoyando las palabras del ermitaño la madera del palacio crujió, desperezando angustiosos recuerdos, gimiendo.

—Quizás ese sea nuestro modo de enfrentar la pérdida —reflexionó—. Como eterna es nuestra existencia, eterno debe ser nuestro sufrimiento.

 _Sí, está por terminar_ , pensó el cazador con la pesadumbre de quien sabe que también se aproxima el fin de su encomienda, una supeditada al calvario del ermitaño desde antes de encontrarlo.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Y con este sólo faltan dos capítulos —que ya están escritos— para el final… y lo festejo con portada nueva.

La verdad es que me empiezo a poner nerviosa porque, como siempre, hay que atar cabos y asegurarse de que ninguno quede suelto, lo que suele convertirse en una tarea titánica en _fanfics_ así de extraños. Sólo espero conseguirlo y que el resultado sorprenda o al menos sea agradable.

Así pues, me despido agradeciendo sus lecturas, comentarios, votos y apoyo… ¡quiero gritar de la emoción!

¡Azuki, te adoro!, eres la mejor beta del mundo.

 ** _Glosario:_**

 _Otrora:_ en otro tiempo.


	15. Lazo

**XV. Lazo**

* * *

—Debes tomar su vida.

La urgencia y razón de la aseveración hecha por Yosano, caló en un paraje de lógica muy al fondo de su pena y en los pastizales secos de su dolor, que hicieron de las palabras chispas y de las chispas salvaje incendio que lo impulsó fuera del lecho, los ojos ardiendo de ira.

—¡Largo! —profirió con tal fiereza que las sombras recularon en la noche, temerosas—, ¿o es qué has olvidado que puedo quitarte a Kouyou? —moldeó su voz en amenaza afilada y bien sujeta al cuello no presente de la pareja de Yosano.

—No lo harías —aseguró su semejante, levantando el mentón—. No ahora que sabes lo que significa perder "eso".

Dazai hizo un amago de protesta y enseguida, aceptando que no tenía caso, clavó la vista en el suelo bajo sus pies.

—Tenía razón —la confirmación no llevó ni rastro de reproche o vanagloria, sí una pizca aguda de comprensión—. El humano era tu vida.

—Quizás —una ventana se abrió en el sufrimiento de Dazai, elevando una plegaría—… ¡si me dijeras cómo hacerlo podría transformar a Ryunosuke cual hiciste con Kouyou! —dio un paso, envuelto en una esperanza sin bases—, podría tenerlo de vuelta conmigo, ¡para siempre!

El resuelto silencio de Yosano bastó. Sus frágiles ilusiones se resquebrajaron.

—Sabes que es imposible, Dazai —sus nombres no eran más que formalidades imitadas de los humanos, innecesarias para ellos—. Kouyou era una _hannya_ , una _honnari_ de hecho, no una mujer común. Siendo demonio de alto rango dentro de los de su clase, lo único que hice fue alargar su vida, mas como sucede con los humanos y a diferencia nuestra —apretó los puños—, ella algún día tendrá que —cerró los ojos, negándose a decir lo siguiente, y volvió a plantarse firme viendo a su congénere—… es como es, y la hora del príncipe se está pasando.

—¡Mentira! —bramó, los dientes convertidos en secuencia de afilado colmillos.

Deseando proteger su corazón, del nido de cojines se levantó la vasija putrefacta del humano que meses atrás era considerado el heredero de un imperio prometedor. El muñeco que resguardaba en su centro los pedazos mordisqueados de un alma, anduvo tambaleante hasta recargarse en el brazo de Dazai, los ojos sin vida, la piel lívida, los labios amoratados, las manos ennegrecidas, los pies descalzos en la pura dureza del hueso.

Amoroso, la cordura desecha a favor de un amor insano y leal, Dazai sujetó de la cintura a Ryunosuke.

—Te… amo… —balbuceó el cadáver.

—Y yo te amo —respondió Dazai acariciando su mejilla.

Cuadro enfermizo que enfureció a Yosano.

—¡Míralo! —gritó rompiendo el nauseabundo ambiente, arrebatándole el despojo humano de un tirón del brazo, haciendo que cayera al suelo boqueando indiferente a la posición, exánime, recitando las dos palabras que más que declaración parecían maldición.

La tela de la ropa que cubría el cuerpo del príncipe, desencajada de su sitio, rebeló el debate entre los huesos, la carne podrida, coágulos y piel seca.

—¡Obsérvalo bien! —exigió levantándolo y abriéndole el kimono, a la vista el agujero en su pecho, la negrura en cuyo fondo languidecía una luz blanca—, está muerto —profirió, mezcla de repugnancia y abatimiento—, y su alma le seguirá si no tomas la poca vida que le queda, que ya no es suficiente para retenerlo, por más que sacrifiques otras vidas y almas que retrasen lo inevitable —su rostro se suavizó—. Pasará. Ya sea porque su alma desaparezca o porque le permitas marcharse, pasará que tu príncipe se irá. Debes elegir si el lazo de su vida lo tomarás por voluntad, o por la fuerza.

Cayendo de rodillas, derrotado por la verdad, Dazai sintió un ardor en los parpados, que enseguida se vertió por sus mejillas. A gotas desplomándose a la punta del mentón y a raudales surcando camino por su cuello a las vendas, su decisión.

Ceremoniosa, Yosano le devolvió al príncipe y desapareció. Su trabajo estaba hecho.

Surgió en las sombras de la habitación que compartía con Kouyou, cabizbaja, sin energías.

—Parece que lo conseguiste —felicitación encubriendo la empatía de quien ama y sabe que su persona amada sufre por un acto necesario y terriblemente doloroso.

—Lo hice —confirmó, el rostro atravesado por gruesas lágrimas—. Le recordé su deber sagrado —adelantó un paso—. Cumplirá —y se refugió en los brazos de su vida, aterrada por la idea de perderla, por eso que tarde o temprano sucedería.

 **. . .**

—Esa última escena la he inventado —el ermitaño sonrió—. Al menos uno de nosotros debía tener un final feliz.

—¿Uno de nosotros? —el cazador frunció el ceño, apuntando a la respuesta que en dos vidas buscó.

—Sí. Uno de nosotros, Señores de la Muerte, la encarnación de la muerte como tal, por encima de los demonios, de los dioses, e incluso de la representación de la vida en la tierra que son los humanos. Nosotros cortamos el lazo de la vida que une materia y alma —se acomodó el _haori_ , que a la luz de la mañana conservaba las sombras de la penumbra.

Reparó en un detalle y partió de él:

—Yosano aún vive junto con su _honnari_. A la demonio le quedan pocos años de vida, y al morir, la Señora de la Muerte que alguna vez fue mi amiga, la seguirá, porque así es como funciona el amor para nosotros, por eso le huimos.

—Explícate.

El Señor de Muerte en lugar de ofenderse por el atrevimiento del cazador, permitió un asomo de diversión en su mirada.

—Los humanos representan la vida en la tierra, nuestro contrario —comenzó—. A diferencia de los demonios o dioses que pueden ser invocados y requieren un pago, nosotros vagamos libres, cegando vidas por antojo, vigilando el cumplimiento del ciclo del nacimiento a la tumba. Los lazos de la vida son frutos que aumentan nuestro inconmensurable poder, similar al azúcar que llena de energía a los humanos. Es innecesaria, pero es deliciosa. De tal forma que no somos ni malos ni buenos, sólo lo más temido —notando que se fue por las ramas, regresó carraspeando la garganta—. Somos libres —recalcó—, somos inmortales —soltó una breve sonrisa de ironía al tener que hacer semejante anotación obvia—, no eternos. Los Señores de la Muerte no pueden sucumbir por ningún método, al menos que decida amar. Y para amar, sólo podemos amar a un ser en nuestra basta existía, un destinado que tenga un ciclo de vida, que sea nuestra vida. Para Yosano fue una _hannya_ de rango _honnari_... Para mí, un príncipe.

El ermitaño se levantó.

—En el encuentro con el ser que amará, el Señor de la Muerte puede decidir ser eterno y alejarse de su vida, o ser mortal. Al aceptar a quien se ama, se sella un acuerdo, y la existencia de uno queda ligada a la del otro, de tal forma que cuando Kouyou muera, Yosano desaparecerá con ella.

»Incrédulamente creí que sería de los pocos Señores de la Muerte eternos.

»Carecía de ambiciones de poder, más sí poseía el suficiente aburrimiento para osar jugar con las limitadas vidas a mi alcance, valiéndome de las leyendas que forman a nuestro alrededor ("sí los llamas, si dices lo que son, morirás") para ocultarme en el anonimato. Tracé un plan: la creación de un imperio a partir del renacimiento de uno moribundo. Sumí un pueblo entero en la miseria y después me presenté como su salvador. Actuación sublime, simple distracción.

Retrocedió, tras un silencio, al momento en que lo conoció:

»Era apenas un bebé, y la fascinación que despertó en mí me nubló la capacidad de reconocer su naturaleza hasta que el plan estuvo en marcha. No pude pensar en escapar, tampoco en aceptar la realidad.

—Yosano…

Asintió a la idea del cazador.

—Yosano ha sido mi amiga por milenios, y no necesitó más que habladurías fugaces para reconocer los síntomas del amor en uno de los suyos.

»Me di cuenta demasiado tarde… El juego se había vuelto en mi contra. Ryunosuke murió, y no tuve mejor idea que eludir mi responsabilidad de hacer que mi naturaleza reclamara su lazo, aceptando la decisión del destino que esta por encima de todos, reteniendo su alma.

Estrelló el puño en la pared hundiendo la desgastada madera, dándole la espalda al cazador.

—Orillé a su madre a darle de beber sangre a Ryunosuke, preparar su cuerpo con la ofrenda del amor más grande que hay, el de un progenitor, para recibir mi poder, para hacer de él un feroz emperador que sometiera reinos y me diera diversión con miles de lazos a mi disposición.

»Me creí inmune al amor, y por eso lo perdí dos veces:

»La primera al protegerme, por inútil que fuera su acto, movido por un sincero amor despreciado.

»La segunda, cuando comprendí que torturaba a su alma y la condenaba a la extinción en mi afán por mantener a mi lado algo que era menos que una sombra suya, y lo liberé.

El murmullo mudo de una tierra seca, de las ruinas de un ayer olvidado, acompañó el preámbulo a la conclusión, en el que el Señor de la Muerte recogió los pedazos de la cascara vacía que quedaba de su corazón, guardándolos tras la mascara de un ser todopoderoso.

—No hubo buenos ni malos en esta historia —enderezó la postura—, sólo un estúpido, un cobarde que huyó a sus sentimientos, que rehusó la responsabilidad de la elección, que deshonró su propio deber, y que por soberbia y culpa corroyó el alma y el corazón de un príncipe. No es una historia de amor, sino del horror que implica el amar.

Observando por el encima del hombro a su paciente escucha, dio fin a su narración con una pregunta:

—Sabiendo esto, ¿me dirás a qué has venido en realidad, Atsushi?

* * *

 **Nota:**

En este capítulo, además del agradecimiento que siempre tengo para ustedes por su apoyo, lecturas, votos y comentarios, sólo tengo una pregunta:

¿Listas(os) para el final?

 ** _Glosario:_**

 _Hannya:_ demonios femeninos del folclor japonés, con cuernos en la frente, que surgen de mujeres mortales consumidas por los celos. Existen tres clases, que van de menor a mayor maldad. El primer tipo de _hannya_ son las _namanari_ , el segundo las _chunari_ y el tercero las _honnari_.

 _Honnari:_ el tercer tipo de _hannya_ , demonios completos con cuerpos de serpiente y poseedoras de una temible magia negra.


	16. Mandarinas

**XVI. Mandarinas**

* * *

El cazador de historias se dispuso a contar la suya, aquella que llevaba años buscando a quien contar, un quién que no era cualquiera, un ser específico que aborreció en su vida pasada y que aun detestaba, pese a la encomienda y a haberlo escuchado.

Tal cual el Señor de la Muerte advirtió, en su historia no hubo honor ni esperanza, menos un motivo para el perdón. En su historia sólo encontró a una asquerosa monstruosidad dispuesta a jugar con la vida de los mortales. Pese a eso, al levantarse (Rashomon esfumándose cumplido su deseo y añorando el descanso eterno), supo que el inmortal merecía el regalo que traía consigo.

—Muy, muy lejos de aquí —empezó—, en un reino apartado, un duque tuvo de heredero a niño enfermizo, de cabello negro y las puntas del frente blancas, signo de su sangre noble. El niño fue prometido a corta edad con el hijo de un coronel, y aunque este hizo lo posible por enamorarlo, pronto entendió que nunca, ni en el pasado que recordaban (y no decían) ni en el presente, estarían juntos.

»Un día, el hijo del coronel descubrió al hijo del duque hablando con un espíritu familiar que lo protegía desde la cuna. Tres actores de una obra anterior llamados de vuelta a escena en una secuela. Dos de ellos amando profundamente a uno, dispuestos a hacer lo que fuera por él, que moría despacio debido a su condición débil, aferrado a la vida por la esperanza de encontrar a su verdugo y amor de una vida pasada.

» _Si no es conmigo… al menos haré que sea feliz_ , se dijo el hijo del coronel, comprendiendo que jamás tuvo oportunidad, y que en esta ocasión su papel no era de príncipe salvador, sino de amante dispuesto a un último sacrificio en nombre del amor, para lograr desprenderse de sus sentimientos procurando la felicidad del dueño de su corazón.

»El hijo del coronel tiró el teatro que representaban, y prometió hallar a la criatura que condenó a su amado, si es que aun existía, o corroborar que desapareció.

»De un modo u otro darle paz a su, dos veces, prometido.

»Dirigiendo un sentimiento distinto a la aversión, el joven moribundo le cedió a su espíritu familiar en protección.

»Rashomon siguió al hijo del coronel por caminos sinuosos, en una cacería virtualmente imposible de pistas que los condujeran a la criatura con que se encontraron mucho, demasiado tiempo atrás; urgido por enmendar errores. No haber alejado a Ryunosuke del pútrido ser, no haberlo detenido cuando intentó protegerlo, y haber permitido que el monstruo lo mantuviera en una aberración entre vida y muerte.

»Cacería de cuentos, de leyendas, interminable e inservible, hasta hoy, que ambos hallamos en tu historia el fin y el descanso a nuestras almas, porque si eres lo que dices ser aun puedes estar a su lado antes de que parta —desesperación, esa fue la esencia de la frase. Entre líneas, el aviso: la enfermedad estaba ganar la batalla que se libraba contra reloj—. Aun puedes hacerlo feliz —la esperanza en esa oración quedó aplastada por el reproche y la exigencia.

El Señor de la Muerte asintió.

—Viajé por tierras inhóspitas recolectando información de ustedes, las criaturas que yacen más allá de lo humano, y sé que, aunque los coloques de triviales, los lazos de la vida, para una criatura que es muerte, son más importante que el mero capricho de un terrón de azúcar —se acercó, ya sin protección, ansioso por terminar su encomienda—. Eres inmortal, sí, más tu poder depende de los lazos, y desde la muerte de Ryunosuke dejaste de alimentarte, te abstrajiste y te resignaste a perder tu poder, condenándote al aislamiento en estas viejas paredes llenas de recuerdos —sonrió burlón—. Juzgaste tus pecados por cuenta propia, te convertirte en juez, ejecutor y carcelero de tu condena —patético, acusó su mirada.

»Así que soy un lazo de vida ofrecido por el destino, que decidió reencárnanos, otorgándote una segunda oportunidad —farfulló asqueado, celoso y rendido—. Te nutriré y llegarás a él.

La criatura lo observó en silencio e imperturbable. La impasividad aumentó la furia y asco de Atsushi. Parecía no importarle nada de lo que decía, ni siquiera la fuerza con que Ryunosuke lo idolatraba. Indigno, repulsivo y tan inmerecidamente amado.

—Heme aquí —insistió—, ¡odiándote y amando a quien te ama tanto que el destino te da a ti, el ser más vil y egoísta que puede haber, una segunda oportunidad de conseguir la mortalidad a expensas de mi vida! —recalcó, obteniendo una alteración en la expresión de la muerte.

Como si apenas pudiera aceptar la verdad de su revelación, la criatura mostró una luz de esperanza en sus ojos, atisbo de gratitud rozando lo humano. Casi humano por amor.

Atsushi comprendió. La pérdida de poder del Señor de la Muerte fue tal que incluso su memoria se vio afectada, hasta que tuvo la oportunidad de exponerle su historia. Al inicio no lo reconocía, y después el torrente de información tuvo que acomodarse en una mar de ideas y ayeres que recién cobraba rastro de lucidez.

—No me mires así, es repugnante —extendió los brazos en cruz, inmolándose—. Mátame y haz feliz a Ryunosuke.

Resultaba irónico que para participar en la felicidad de la persona que amaba, tuviera que dar literalmente su vida a quien detestaba, el ser al que pertenecía el corazón del príncipe.

Cerró los ojos. Escuchó el silbido del viento cortado por un vendaje. Un agudo dolor le atravesó el pecho.

Su deseo fue cumplido, y a la par, el de los demás.

 **. . .**

Mandarinas. El aroma cítrico de la plantación le atestó las fosas nasales, ahí, de pie frente a una casita de campo en la cima de una sutil colina, junto a un río de caudal noble. La dulce estructura de madera y piedra rodeada de verde pasto y flores silvestres dominando su sombra de mediodía, el pie de las ventanas y los costados de la breve escalera que conducía a su porche, desprendía una bienvenida de brazos abiertos que lo intimidó.

Reculó, apretando puños, llamándose en su fuero interno cobarde, maldiciendo su falta de valor, e incapaz de andar, de correr al lado de quien pensó que perdió para siempre. Eternidad cruel que prefirió enfrentarla recluyéndose.

Se llamó cobarde, lo fue y lo era.

Sentía el palpitar del lazo de Ryunosuke cerca. Débil.

No le asustaba la idea de desaparecer al aceptar su amor. El miedo a volver a dañarlo le impedía avanzar.

Evocó el rechazo, los engaños, las muertes que provocó, el alma del príncipe consumida por su estupidez, y más tonterías que Ryunosuke le perdonaría, pero él no podía hacerlo. Era incapaz de perdonarse, de arriesgarse a sostener de nueva cuenta un corazón ingenuo, terco al grado de obligar al destino a retorcerse y concederle el reencuentro.

Que muriera sin saber de él, que viviera lo que le restaba con la tranquilidad de un sufrimiento familiar, sería lo mejor.

Dio la media vuelta, listo para escabullirse…

—Muy, muy lejos de aquí, en un imperio apartado te conocí antes de reconocerme a mí mismo —las ropas eran diferentes, la apariencia debajo de ellas, la misma—, cuando el mundo te temía —su voz era cual la recordaba, canto melodioso de un mirlo por la mañana, notas que transitaban de la dulzura al reclamo, de la firmeza de un hombre regio a la entrega de uno enamorado—. Te amé cuando todos te odiaron —sus ojos seguían siendo hematitas escondiendo en la profundidad de su composición, destellos rojizos y fieros, cálidos—. Pero desgraciadamente no pude ganarme tu corazón antes de que el mío se detuviera —labios delgados, piel pálida y suave, un alma decidida.

Delante de él se hallaba su príncipe, vestido a la rica usanza de los reinos contemporáneos, sosteniéndose por encima de la enfermedad, resuelto a no dejarle huir.

—Dazai —prescindió de los honoríficos del imperio que tiempo atrás fue su hogar, acercándose despacio—, te he estado esperando.

Escapar ya no era opción.

Dazai alargó la mano sosteniendo su mejilla, sintiendo su calor, corriente eléctrica que le cruzó entero, de lo físico a lo espiritual, ofreciéndole la más preciosa de las uniones. La tomó, se ciñó a ella.

—También te he estado esperando —la vista empañada, la alegría surcándole las mejillas en gruesas lágrimas, fueron acompañadas por un beso y una sonrisa compartida—, Ryunosuke.

Sonrisa que se convirtió en risa, en el fin de una historia y el comienzo de un periodo corto de dicha, que en sus contados meses valió más que cualquier inmortalidad.

Un reencuentro y punto de partida.

* * *

 **Nota:**

Y llegamos al fin.

Por experiencia con mi beta, sé que más de una deseará matarme por lo de Atsushi. Me disculpo por eso, pero en verdad espero que independiente a lo que ocurrió con el pequeño sushi, hayan disfrutado en general del fanfic. Aunque a capítulos cortos, este es quizás el ff más largo que he escrito, por lo que me siento satisfecha, y ojalá puedan compartir conmigo ese sentimiento.

Llegados a estas alturas, no me queda más que agradecerles por su apoyo, en forma de lectura, de votos y comentarios. Saber que hay más fans del Dazaku, me llena el corazón de alegría, puesto que es, detrás del Soukoku, mi segunda shipp favorita.

En noticias generales, debo decir que cerrando esta historia y mi otro ff en curso, me tomaré un respiro de publicar, para preparar cuatro historias que deseo compartir con ustedes. Una, la primera, será un Dazatsu, la segunda será un Soukoku, la tercera un Dazaku y la cuarta un Shin Soukoku. O al menos este es el orden que quiero seguir, que igual puede cambiar a mitad de camino.

Y bueno, sin más que decir, sólo me queda agradecerles nuevamente toda su motivación y apoyo, a ustedes a mi beta, que soporta más que nadie mis locuras, mis horrores y mis retrasos. Gracias, Azuki Tsukiyomi.

Los quiero mucho.


End file.
